


The Headmaster

by My_Bucky_My_Steve



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Bucky_My_Steve/pseuds/My_Bucky_My_Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the new Headmaster of Briarwood Academy, the most prestigious school in New York State,  James "Bucky" Barnes is known for his no nonsense tactics. Teachers and students alike quiver at the mere mention of his name. He's strict and stern and so is his punishment to all those who dare cross him. Bucky's never been one to give a damn about what anybody thinks about him. He could care less. He runs a tight ship at Briarwood, his word is the law. Headmaster Barnes is judge, jury and executioner. Teachers obey him and students fear him. All... except... one... a foul mouth little smartass student. She's gotten under his skin like nobody ever has in his entire life. More than anything all Bucky wants to do is shut her the hell up... by any means necessary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Headmaster Barnes

Tapping his hands on the steering wheel, biting his bottom lip while he moves his body in the driver’s seat of his 1967 fully restored all black Chevy Impala, with the windows all the way down and the smooth sounds of an electric guitar completely engulfing him. Pink Box: Songs of Pink Floyd “Young Lust” vibrating in his veins Bucky sings his heart out.

“I’m just a new boy…”

“Stranger in this town…”

“Where are all the good times?...”

“Who’s gonna show this stranger around?...”

“Oooooo I need a dirty woman…”

“Ooooh yeaah…”

“Oooooo I need a dirty girl…”

The cold night air is just what he needs as he drives up the winding mountain road. It’s late at night and he’s not actually due at Briarwood until Sunday but with classes already underway he thought fuck it. Might as well get there a couple of days early get acquainted with the staff and read up on the student files.

When he was approached for the position of the Headmaster it couldn’t have come at a better opportune time. He was in between jobs and he had put out a couple of resumes, but everything that was being offered to him, he turned down. It wasn’t him, wasn’t what he wanted.

At the time he had just broken up with Diana. More like ran like a bat outta hell away from her. He tried sticking it out, he really did. But he wasn’t in love with her and she knew it. Basically it came down to sex. Yeah, the sex was fucking good.

He tried ignoring her psycho calling and psycho texting for a while. Making up excuses why he couldn’t see her “tonight” or “this weekend”, eventually he ran out of excuses altogether and tried dodging her. Well that didn’t work because after weeks of ignoring her pursuits, she showed up to his apartment in the city, late at night wearing nothing but a trench coat.

Literally wearing nothing but a trench coat.

Shaking his head as she pushed past him, Bucky only got two words out before he turned and looked at her.

“Look Diana…”

Naked… she was standing there naked. He watched helplessly as she slipped two fingers into her mouth, keeping her eyes fixated on him she dragged them down her breast playing first with her nipples, then slowly bringing them down to her sex as she moaned. Really… loud.

His mouth went slack as he gawked at her pumping her fingers in and out of her hole. And that’s it. He couldn’t talk after that. He couldn’t talk, but his dick talked. Talked a lot with her pussy that night. Talked against the wall, on the floor, on the kitchen table, on the bed, on the couch. Come to think about it, they talked on every fucking surface of his apartment that night.

It’s just sex he thought, as they laid on his bed, spent and sweaty and drained of all bodily fluids. She’s not going to think anymore into it, hell he sure as fuck wasn’t. He hinted enough that he didn’t want to be with her, and so what she came by to fuck. She missed his cock. Can he blame her? Hell no. Every single woman Bucky fucks always ends up coming back for more. They all miss his cock.

He’s not trying to brag or anything but, it’s bigger than average, not twelve inches or shit, because fuck, he wants to fuck and make a chick feel good, not send her ass to the hospital. It has a nice texture to it, not too veiny, good and sturdy when he’s hard. And the best part, he’s uncut. Oh and he’s good with the manscaping too. You gotta be able to see your dick, not a goddamn forest. Besides bitches love that.

Apparently, that was the part that Diana didn’t like. The fact that other women loved his dick just as much as she did. But, nobody loved his dick more than Bucky loved his own dick.

What was his clue? The tugging of his dick kind of woke him up, just in time too. Seeing Diana hovering over him with a pair of sharp and shiny scissors.

Now Bucky’s gotten into plenty of fights before, done his share of damage. Given plenty of black eyes and busted teeth, walking away with bloodied lips and swollen knuckles only, and of course his signature smirk as he lights up a cigarette. But he’s never hit a woman. Until that night. In his defense he really didn’t hit Diana. More like kicked the shit out of her. He kicked the shit outta her so fucking hard she landed across his bedroom flat on her ass, scissors dropping to the hardwood floor with a hard clank.

Bucky never jumped so high in his life, jumped right the hell off the bed grabbing at his dick and balls and praying to god he still had his dick and balls. And holy fuck the sigh of relief he let out as he stared down at his cock and thank you sweet jeezus! It was still intact!

And then… his adrenaline kicked in, and his anger. Picking up his boxer’s quick fast, he slip them on followed by his basketball shorts as Diana scrambled for the scissors screeching and cursing at him as she made it to her feet and lunged at him, scissors gleaming and really fucking sharp as they sliced through the air narrowing missing Bucky’s chest as he sidestepped her and ran out of the bedroom yelling at her.

“The fuck is wrong with you! You crazy bitch! Get the fuck away from me!”

“What’s a matter Bucky? _Huh_? Oh I’m a bitch now?! _Huh_? You fuckin’ bastard! You think you can just fuck me and leave me. I don’t fuckin’ think so. You think you can just fuck other bitches and I’m gonna let you slide?!”

“What?! We’re not together! You’re not my fuckin’ girlfriend you crazy bitch! Are you even listening to yourself?! Diana look, just put the fuckin’ scissors down okay. You need fuckin’ help!” Bucky looking frantically around for his cell phone to call 911, the only thing between him and Norman Bates over there was his kitchen island.

“I don’t need no help Bucky! You’re the one who’s gonna need help when I cut your dick right off!” Spittle flying out of her mouth, with the look of bat shit crazy in her eyes.

Bucky had briefly thought about making a run for his front door but then that would’ve meant turning his back on Lorena Bobbitt. And he sure as fuck wasn’t going to become the next John Wayne Bobbitt. Fuck that shit! He needed his dick. And he was all about protecting his dick and balls.

“Looking for this?!” Diana grabbed his cell phone off the coffee table behind her and threw it across the living room as it shattered against the wall into bits and pieces. “There! Now you can call all your bitches!”

“Aaaahh!” Bucky threw his hands up in the air. “What the fuck!!!” Bucky yelled at her, his arms punching wildly in the air, the look of horror etched in his face. “What the fuck is wrong with you! That’s my new IPhone 6 you crazy stupid bitch!!! You’re gonna pay for that!”

Running at him now, Diana lunged at him again as Bucky dodged a slice from her weapon of choice, glancing towards the door he noticed the key he always kept on the deadbolt was gone. FUCK he thought.

Screaming, Diana continued taunting him “You’re not leaving here motherfucker! I got the fuckin’ key!”

“Holy shit!” Bucky knew he was in trouble, Diana was a dancer, which meant her ass was flexible and her limbs had a good reach, but still Bucky was all lean muscle and he outweighed her by eighty pounds. But fuck… the chick was crazy, and there isn’t anything worse than a crazy ex-girlfriend hell bent on chopping your dick off.

And if that meant Bucky had to run away from her and her “Edward Scissorhands” than go ahead and call him a fuckin’ pussy. Cause goddamn he sure as hell wasn’t trying to get close to her.

Breaking off into a sprint, yelling like a banshee she went after him again. Bucky always quick with his reflexes, knew the door wasn’t an option and neither barricading himself in his bedroom, so the kitchen and living room would have to do, until he can figure a way out of this, for the sake of his dick.

Jumping over his couch his hands out in front of him, Diana continued slicing at him through the air, a cruel sneer curling her lips. “Maybe… maybe I’ll take your dick and boil it after I chop it off. What do you say about that? _Huh Bucky?_ Sounds great to me. You’ll just be laying there, bleeding out. And then… I’ll have to come back for your sack. Fuckin’ neuter you. HAHA!!! How ‘bout them fuckin’ apples. _Huh Bucky?_ ”

“Aaaahhh!!!” Bucky’s heart plummeted to his stomach. No no no no. She wants to boil my dick? Panic and adrenaline rolled into one, Bucky can’t take his eyes off of her for one second, cause one second is all she’ll need to stab those scissors into him. And then she’ll be serving up dick soup for dinner.

“Fuck you!! You sick bitch! You ain’t coming nowhere near my dick ever again!!!” He yelled. His eyes wide and now searching towards the window. The fire escape. Fuck! The windows lock, dammit! 

And as if the heavens opened up and heard his prayers, there was a loud banging on his door as it came shattering open.

“POLICE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP! DROP YOUR FUCKIN’ WEAPON NOW! ON YOUR FUCKIN’ KNEES NOW!”

Bucky’s heart leaped into his throat, and thank fucking god, he’s never been so happier in his entire twenty nine years of life to see New York City’s finest. There were about a half of dozen police officers swarming him and Diana, guns drawn.

Slapping the handcuffs on her as she continued to curse and scream at Bucky, yelling at him, that this isn’t over, that his dick only belonged to her, she was hauled out of his apartment, leaving Bucky visibly shaken. His knees finally giving out he sat down on his couch.

Six hours later, after having to go down to the police station and give his statement to two detectives and five different cops, two of the cops being female, who kept snickering at him every time they asked him “ _I’m sorry… can you repeat that part again Mr. Barnes. She said she was going to do what to your… dick?”_

That however wasn’t the icing on the cake. The icing on the cake was when he was walking out of the police station when two other female officers whistled and giggled at him. Adding insult to injury the taller brunette cop stopped right in front of him and said “How ‘bout next time, you keep your dick in your pants buddy.”

“Yeah, thanks…” Nodding his head he said “I’ll keep that in mind.”

                                                                                                                                ************************

So here he is a couple of months later, driving up to Briarwood Academy, the most prestigious school in New York State. Not to mention the most expensive. Yearly tuition for each student runs about seventy thousand. Privileged and spoiled rich kids everything they need and want at their fingertips. Not having to work for anything a day in their life. Trust funds up the ass before they’re even born. It’s sickening. Not that Bucky wishes he had that growing up. His parents worked hard their whole life to give him and his sisters everything they could. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

So he followed in his mother’s footsteps, graduating from NYU in the top one percent of his class. Jobs falling at his feet even before he graduated. All the top private schools in the city reaching out to him for the Headmaster position. He worked at one for several years getting some backing under his belt. He built a pretty good reputation of a no nonsense attitude. He wasn’t about to let these snot nose kids tell him what to do or how to do it.

Throw your money someplace else kid, that shit’s not working with me. They called him a bastard and a hardass. But he didn’t care. He wasn’t there to make friends or even have the students like him. He could care less. He was hired to do a job, and damn right he sure as hell wasn’t going to let the powers that be down. So when he left, that rep he built had many private schools calling. Both on the east coast and the west coast. He even had some schools abroad vying for him.

Bucky took his time though, so when his college buddy Sam called telling him about the Headmaster position at Briarwood, Bucky leaped at the chance. After meeting with the board of trustees and putting on his biggest smile, giving them a taste of his “I don’t fuck around attitude” he had them eating out of the palm of his hand. It didn’t help that six out of the twelve board members were women. And every time they asked him a question, he’d furrow his brow and lick his lips, always keeping his eyes on them as he answered. Watching as their eyes slipped from his face down to his crotch area as he rubbed his thighs purposely.

They hired him on the spot. Even offering a salary way more than what he was expecting. Eventually he packed up his stuff, turned in the keys to his apartment and here he is right now. Enjoying the cold night air listening to his favorite tunes.

Fuck yeah, life is good. Except that whole crazy bitch fiasco.

_Goddamn my IPhone! I just bought too…_

Bucky laughs at himself as he looks over to his new newer IPhone sitting snug on the dash, hands still tapping away on the leather wrapped steering wheel. Taking his eyes off the road he digs in the side pocket of his black leather jacket for his cigarettes laying on the passenger seat.

“Fuck… where the hell did I put them? Ah, there you…” Grabbing at the pack of cigarettes they slip from his fingers and land on the floorboard. “Motherfuck!” Bucky grunts out. Dipping his head down reaching around, he hooks them with his fingers. “Ha ha! Gotcha.” Pulling them up, he glances up at the road.

“Oh shit!” Bucky yells as he swerves from hitting something, somebody. The car coming to a screeching halt. Breathing hard, he looks in his rearview mirror and sees something in white laying on the side of the road. “Fuck…” Jumping out of the car Bucky runs towards it sliding on his knees, looking closer he sees that “ _it”_ is not an _“it”_ but a somebody.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit…_

Laying on the ground, his eyes sweeping down the body. He takes her in, small frame, wearing some sort of white dress, her thighs smooth, skin pale and flawless. She’s barefoot.

_What the fuck?..._

Reaching out to her, Bucky looks up towards her face but her face is obscured by her long brown wavy hair. Even in the dark, with the light of the moon he can see hints of red throughout her tendrils.

“Ouch…”

Bucky’s heart practically punches through his chest.

“Hey, hey. Don’t move okay? Are you hurt? Can you hear me? My cells in the car, let me go get it and I’ll call for help. Just don’t move alright.”

“What the hell. Watch where you’re driving. I don’t need you to call for help, I’m fuckin’ fine you dick.” Starting to push herself up off the ground, her hair still covering her face, she leans on her knees as she brushes some of the dirt and grime off of her dress.

“Seriously, look at my dress you fuckin’ asshole. God! Who the fuck gave you a license. Dumbass! Ughh!” Still patting at her dress and muttering under her breath as she shakes her head back and forth, Bucky gawks at her.

“What?! Are you fuckin’ kidding me right now? I don’t know how to drive? What the hell are you doing in this late hour dancing in the middle of the damn road like some lunatic anyway?!” Bucky, still on his knees, his temper rising as he tries to swallow down his anger. How dare she. Is the world full of crazy chicks or what?

“Lunatic?!” Pushing back her hair, she finally looks up at him as he stares down at her. And everything ceases to exist for her.

Everything ceases to exist for Bucky. Staring down at the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen in his entire life. His words get trapped in his throat. He can’t swallow, he can’t even breathe.

_Violet… fuck… her eyes are violet… fuckin’ beautiful…_

Her lips part as she stares at the most piercing ice blue eyes she’s ever seen. She feels like she’s caught in a web and she can’t move.

_Blue… they’re so blue… the color of the Blue Iceberg… beautiful…_

They both slowly stand, not taking their eyes off of each other, Bucky’s eyes flutter down her body and back up again. Taking her in, he can’t help but stare. Her violet eyes have him hypnotized, pulling at him, he feels entangled in a web. Moving down her face he sees the cutest nose and full pink lips, and flawless skin. His eyes continue to roam down her neck as his body slowly trembles.

_Oh fuck… she’s wearing a baby doll dress in white… it’s… its… fuckin’ see through… and oh fuck… she’s not wearing a fuckin’ bra…_

Bucky can’t tear his eyes away from her breasts. The cold air chilling her skin, making her nipples hard as they press against the thin fabric of her dress. His eyes clouding over, Bucky continues to trail down her body, he just can’t pull his eyes away from her.

_Jeezus!!! She’s wearing little white panties… FUCK!!! Look away Buck, look the fuck away… God she’s so beautiful... But… she’s just a kid…_

Swallowing hard, she tries to look away from him, but she can’t. He’s… gorgeous. She’s never laid eyes on such beauty in her life. He’s not some boy she knows, he’s a… man. Staring at his full lips, she slowly begins to drink him in.

_Oh… my… god… his face… his scruff… I wonder what it feels like…_

Shuddering from the cold, she’s starting to feel her chest tighten. Closing her eyes and lowering her head, she steals herself and opens her eyes. He’s wearing black leather boots... Black skinny jeans… very… fitted… very. A tight fitting gray t-shirt and a black open vest. Looking at his muscular arms, the bulging veins have her biting the inside of her lip.

_Mmmm… he’s wearing a black thick leather band watch… on his left wrist…_

_Oh shit…_

Snapping out of his trance, Bucky’s anger surfaces again. “What the hell are you doing out here in the middle of the night anyway? I could’ve ran you over! Do your parents even know where you are?”

Glaring at him, she narrows her eyes as she bends down and begins to pick up a notepad and some pencils. Grabbing her things she straightens up and bites her bottom lip.

“You were the one who was swerving all over the road. The fuck you were doing? Jerking off?!” She’s seething now.

Bucky sees red. Did she just say what he thinks she said? “Jerking off?!”

Sneering at him, she curls her lips “Yeah… jerking off. You know, you could’ve easily pulled off to the side of the road and _taken_ care of your—“ holding up her thumb and index finger about an inch apart she shoves her hand in Bucky’s face “— _little_ problem.”

Bucky’s mouth drops right open, clenching his jaw he can’t believe this fucking kid. “ _AAAHHH!!!_ You little shit! You got a real fuckin’ smart mouth don’t cha?” Bucky sneers back. Grabbing her arm, he begins to drag her across the road to his car. “C’mon, I’m calling your parents and the fuckin’ cops.”

Pushing off of him, she twist her arm out of his hold. “What?! You’re not calling the cops on me! Fuck you!” Turning on her heels she runs back across the road and disappears into the woods beyond.

Bucky takes off right behind her chasing her into the woods. Now, he’s no longer mad, but concerned for her safety instead. It’s late at night and it’s cold. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, it starts to rain.

_Fuck…_

“Hey kid! C’mon! I won’t call the cops! I promise! C’mon! Let me at least take you home! Kid!” Bucky yells into the wind as he gets drenched from head to toe.

“FUCK!” Stomping his way back towards the road, Bucky runs his hand through his rain soaked hair. Grabbing a flashlight out of his glove compartment he turns it on and scans the woods. “Kid!” He yells out again. “C’mon it’s raining! Kid!” Shaking his head in frustration Bucky’s had it. “Y’know what?! Fine! Fuck it! You crazy fuckin’ kid!”

Dropping the flashlight to the ground, the beam bounces off of something shiny. Walking towards it, laying by the rear tire he picks it up. Picking it up and looking at it closely he sees it’s a pencil. But not just any pencil, it’s a Cretacolor. Pretty expensive sketch pencil too.

Climbing back into his car, he shuts off the flashlight and puts it back in the glove compartment. Holding the pencil in his hand he twists it in his fingers back and forth. Bite marks. Theirs bite marks on the top of it. She bites her pencil. Lifting his eyes off of it, he stares back out into the woods, tossing the pencil on the passenger seat.

“Crazy fuckin’ kid… damn local…”

Lighting up a much needed cigarette, Bucky shifts the car in gear and continues his last stretch up to Briarwood in silence. Trying to push that nasty little kid out of his mind, he grits he’s teeth remembering her two fingers shoved in his face.

_Little problem…_

“You little fuckin’ witch… little problem my ass. God! Just better pray I don’t bump into you years from now. I’ll show you… I’ll shut your fuckin’ mouth up real good. Make you fuckin’ scream… Goddammit! Fuck me!”

Hitting play on his IPhone again, Pink Floyd comes roaring to life flooding his speakers. He can’t deal with the silence, he needs noise. Something, anything to take his mind off of the inappropriate thoughts he’s having about a smartass little girl.

Turning the volume up, he presses down on the gas accelerating as the speedometer speeds past 80 mph.

_Her eyes…_

                                                                                                                          *****************************

Staring out the window of his third floor office, his hands tucked in his pockets, Bucky looks out towards the school grounds. The day is almost over and it’s been a little over a month since he’s been Briarwood’s new Headmaster. Quickly coming in and laying down the law with his notorious _“I don’t give a fuck attitude”_ and _“This is the way I run things now”_ and of course the _“If you don’t like my approach, then I expect your resignation on my desk by morning.”_

Both the staff and students realizing the new Headmaster means business, jump at attention whenever he walks the great halls of Briarwood. He’s already built a reputation with the students. Headmaster Asshole, Headmaster Douchebag, Headmaster Prick. Yeah, Bucky likes that one best.

He’s pretty much acquainted himself with almost all of the six hundred and thirty students, give or take a few. Every single one of them come from privileged lifestyles. Their family’s filthy rich and paying top dollar for the best education for them.

The board of trustees are paying Bucky a very handsome sum of money to make sure these kids get the best of everything. The top professors from around the world are employed by Briarwood, and his job, is to make sure every single one of them stay in line. Staff and students alike.

Bucky’s not here to make friends, he doesn’t give a shit if the staff or students like him, he could care less. And that thought, brings a wicked smile to his lips.

Pressing the button on the intercom, Mrs. Parker’s voice comes through.

“Yes Headmaster?”

“Mrs. Parker, can you please tell me why I have nine student files on my desk with no student identification picture?” Still looking out the window, Bucky watches as the students begin to emerge from Hall H signaling the end of the school day.

“Uh, I’m sorry Headmaster. I don’t know why.”

“Really? Mrs. Parker?” His voice is cold and steady.

“Yes Headmaster?” Her voice is unsteady and breaking.

“How long have you been employed by Briarwood?” It’s not a question he’s asking. He already knows the answer.

“Ah, thirty two years this past August, Headmaster.”

Narrowing his eyes, Bucky cocks his head to the left as he sees the last of the students disperse to their dormitories.

“Thirty two years. Interesting. Wouldn’t it be a shame if you were fired for incompetence? You wouldn’t be able to collect your full retirement. And well, I suppose, being that you are a widow, you would depend on that income to survive now, wouldn’t you Mrs. Parker?” Still staring out the window, Bucky looks up towards the heavy clouds. A bad thunderstorm is moving into their area tonight.

A distant memory comes surfacing back as he fist’s his hands in his pockets. The last time it rained, he was on the side of a mountain road. Closing his eyes, he tries to push that little witch’s voice out of his head. But it doesn’t work. Just like it hasn’t work for the last thirty days.

“Headmaster, if you can give me a list of the names missing identification photos, I assure you, I will have them by the end of the week. Please Headmaster.” Her voice is littered with choked back tears.

“No. On my desk by morning. Or Mrs. Parker?”

“Yes Headmaster?”

“You’ll be empting yours.” Hitting the off button on the intercom, Bucky turns and grabs the student file that’s caught his attention the most.

Reading it for what seems like the hundredth time, the words that stick out to describe this student are quite revealing.

Troublemaker

Disrespectful

Disobedient

Rude

Does not work well with others

Loner

Physical altercations

But then there’s a shorter list that describe this particular student.

Straight A student

217 IQ score

This one happens to be one of the nine files without a student picture, and as luck would have it, Bucky hasn’t had the pleasure to meet this “troublemaker” yet.

**************************************

Looking at his watch he clocks the time at 12:39 A.M. Watching the south gate monitor as a one of Briarwood’s own students picks up the bag she just tossed from the ground and takes off running towards the girls dormitory.

_Gotcha…_

_*************_ ***************************

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck… I’m fucked! So fucked! Fuck it! I don’t care. Besides everybody should be asleep. I slipped the magnet in between the lock, so I’m good. Go in quietly, pull the magnet out and I’m home free. Ha! Fuckin’ losers._

Racing towards her dormitory, she’s completely soaked from head to toe. She shouldn’t have snuck out tonight but who cares. She needed to get her drawing finished. And tonight was the last night of the full moon. The light it cast over the lake is breathtaking. She tried staying out as late as she could but when the thunderstorm rolled in, she had to get out of there.

Picking up her speed, she starts thinking about the rumors she’s been hearing about the new Headmaster. Headmaster Asshole, Headmaster Douchebag and her personal favorite Headmaster Prick. She can’t help but giggle at that one.

Headmaster Prick sure has made a name for himself. Especially with the female student population. Not a day goes by that she doesn’t overhear what the cackling hens say about him.

_Oh my god he’s fuckin’ gorgeous! Have you seen him! Oh yes Headmaster! Whatever you say Headmaster! Bend me over your desk and fuck me hard Headmaster! What I wouldn’t give to suck his dick! Those suits he wears, all black and hot as hell!_

She’s never seen him, nor does she care too.

Shaking her head, she stops running and turns around. Hearing the not so distant barking of the groundskeeper’s dog’s her heart starts pounding.

_Oh shit!_

Seeing her dorm not too far off, she picks up her speed as the barking of the dog’s signal they’re closing in. Her heart pounding louder and harder in her chest, her ragged breathing vibrating in her ears she slams through the large solid wood mahogany doors.

Caught up in her speed, she trips and falls flat on her knees and palms on the polished hardwood floors. Closing her eyes she bites down a groan. Opening her eyes her heart drops to her stomach.

Right in front of her, she’s staring a black polished shoes. _Oh fuck… it’s him…_ Slowly gliding her eyes up his very muscular thighs, her breath hitches as she sees his thigh muscles flex. Swallowing hard she notices his black suit pants are very form fitting and snug. Glancing further up, her eyes catch his… his… other muscle. And _oh shit…_ she can see… it’s… it’s… on its left… and it’s… _oh shit…_ big.

Biting down on her bottom lip hard, a moan catches in her throat. Her eyes continue their torturous trek up the rest of his body. His hands are big and veiny, fingers very well-manicured. His fitted suit jacket clings to his muscular arms, the all black vest buttoned, with a black button shirt and a slim black tie.

_Fuck…_

Taking a deep breath, her arms begin to shake, she lifts her head and slowly looks up at him.

_Aaahhh…_

Staring down at her, are the bluest eyes she’s ever seen. Blue… Like the Blue Iceberg. She can’t pull away from his stare. He’s locked on her and she’s glued to the floor. Straightening up she attempts to stand.

_Her eyes… Fuck me… her eyes… it’s… it’s… her…_

Bucky’s heart drops.

“No.” He says. His voice low. Barely a whisper. “Don’t you get up… stay on your knees.”

Staring up at him as he stares down at her, time stops. Minutes, seconds, hours go by and neither of them say anything to each other.

A tremble rakes through her body, she’s cold and wet, and right now she rather be outside in the pouring rain being chased by the groundkeeper’s dog’s than in here with… him.

Looking at his watch Bucky, stares down at her. She’s soaked from head to toe. His eyes sliding down her body, water dripping from her hair, moistening her pink lips. Bucky watches as one rain drop slides in her mouth pooling on her tongue.

_Hmmm… Fuck… lucky fuckin’ raindrop…_

Shaking his head quickly, his temper flares up. “It’s 12:51 A.M… May I ask what were you doing outside of Briarwood at this time?”

She’s at a loss for words. How does she answer him? All her smart ass remarks have gone out the window. “I… _ahhh_ … I…” She can’t even talk. This isn’t like her.

Holding up his hand, he stops her in mid-babble.

“Seems to me, you’re having a bit of difficulty with the English language right now.” Glaring down at her, he licks his lips, his temper burning in him. “Unlike someone… I met about a month ago… on the side of a road—“ leaning down closer to her, his eyes heated, his tone laced with venom he whispers. “—she… she had a filthy little mouth on her. Dirty little girl she was… said some really nasty things. You should’ve heard what she said to me… even talked about a… _certain_ part of my body… Got me thinking… maybe she’s not so little… to talk about all those _nasty_ things…”

She’s in a trance, this isn’t happening. This isn’t real. Any minute she’s going to wake up and all this is going to be some horrible nightmare. She can’t speak, can’t fucking move, can’t breathe can’t do anything. But stare at him…

Standing straight and glaring at her, he orders her “Stand…”

Shaking terribly, she closes her eyes as she slowly stands. Her knees just about ready to give out. Opening her eyes she gasp as she glances up him. He closed in on her and now he’s barely an inch away.

_Oh god… Please don’t let me faint… Stand strong… He smells… so… good… his scruff, I’m so close to him I can just touch… him…_

“Oh my… Headmaster Barnes. What’s going on—“ Ms. Morse, the dorm mother walks up and stands next to Bucky. “My goodness… Miss Greyson, what are you doing out of your room at this time?”

Not tearing her eyes away from Bucky, she doesn’t answer her.

A flash of anger instantly washes over him.

_Miss Greyson… Now… a name to go with her face…_

“Miss Greyson… snuck out of school grounds this evening…” He can’t stop glaring at her, he’s fuming.

“Take her to her dorm room now Ms. Morse.”

“Yes Headmaster.” Grabbing her by her arm she pulls her away as they begin to walk down the hall.

Without turning around Bucky says “Oh and Ms. Morse?”

“Yes Headmaster?”

“Please see to it that _Miss Greyson,_ comes to my office at the end of the school day tomorrow.”

“Yes Headmaster… as you wish…”

Turning around Bucky watches as Ms. Morse still has a vice grip on her arm. The reality is he’s watching _her_ walk away.

_Fuck… she’s got a sweet fuckin’ ass on her… Dammit Buck… she’s just a kid…_

Glancing behind her shoulder, she takes one last look at him…

_Oh my god… I’m so screwed… he’s… gorgeous… I thought I’d never see him again after that night… it’s him… he’s the new… Headmaster…_

Piercing blue eyes staring at violet eyes…

_A face with the file… a troublemaker, disrespectful… a loner…_

_So that’s her… the kid on the side of the road…_

_Lexi Greyson…_

_Fuck…_  



	2. Education, Discipline... Punishment

“FUCK! GODDAMMIT!”

“Twenty—eighteen! _Dude_ , what the hell man! You’re off your game this morning _kid_. What happened to all that smack you talked back in college? _Huh?_ ” Squeezing the blue handball, Sam bounces it off the concrete floors. The smacking sound vibrating in his ears.

Huffing out a raspy breath, the heat radiating off his body in waves, he pulls his baseball cap off and runs his hands through his wet and matted hair. Flipping the cap backwards, he puts it back on as he paces back and forth. Wiping the beads of sweat off his brow, he looks up at his friend, gloating.

“You tell me. Gonna hold tight on that ball like you hold your fuckin’ nut sack Wilson? Stop talkin’ shit _muthafucker_ let’s go! C’mon!” Bucky bites his bottom lip as he starts bouncing on his tip toes, fingers twitching, palms itching for the sting of the handball.

“Alright…” Sam tosses the blue ball in the air and slaps it hard, the sting ringing in Bucky’s ears as he runs behind him and smacks the ball harder making it bounce hard as Sam runs up and slaps it, the echoing sound making both men anticipate their next move.

Bucky runs up and smacks it harder than his last hit. The sting in his palm burning his hand.

 _“Sonofabitch!”_ Sam yells out as he puts his hands on his waist and shakes his head slowly.

“Twenty-nineteen _bruh!”_ Bucky runs up and grabs the ball as it bounces off the back wall. Tossing it to Sam he winks as he jogs past him. “Whad’ya got?”

Bucky’s IPhone switches songs, as Jay-Z’s ‘Run This Town’ comes blaring through the surround sound.

Gripping the ball in his hand Sam grits his jaw as he bounces the ball off the concrete. Pointing at Bucky, he sneers back _“What_ I got? _A’ight_ —you little _bitch._ M’gonna have your ass crying, begging me for mercy.”

Bucky arches his eyebrow, as he tightens the tape around his wrists. “Yeah? Just like I had your _mama_ begging for my dick last night.” Bucky smirks as he pulls his t-shirt over his head and tosses it off to the side, hitching his basketball shorts over his knees, he twiddles his fingers loosening them up. The tension washing over him like the sweat sliding down his flushed skin.

 _“Oh_ … It’s like that?” Sam nods his head slowly. “Probably begging you not to tickle her with that pencil dick of yours.” Sam chides him back.

 _“Nah_ …” Bucky says as he rolls his arms “She was too busy chokin’ on it. C’mon _baby boy!_ Throw the fuckin’ ball or stuff it in your mouth, either way shut the fuck up!”

“Dick!” Sam throws the ball hard as it bounces back, Bucky cuts in front of him and smacks it as it bounces back harder. Sam runs up and slaps it hard as Bucky returns an even harder hit.

“Fuck!” Sam yells out as he runs and dives onto the floor, his fingertips barely grazing the ball as he sends it smacking off the wall. It’s a low hit, but it’s still in the game.

Bucky runs, back crouched down as he hits it hard with the heel of his palm. _“GAH!”_ Sweat beating down his chest, the nape of his hair sticking to the back of his neck, his dog tags clinking against each other.

Scrambling to his feet, Sam misses the ball by a hair as it soars by him. Slapping his hands together he yells out “Fuck!”

“Twenty—Twenty.” Bucky says as he scoops up the ball and tosses it in the air, catching it. “Game point. Don’t tell me you’re gonna quit now.” He grins at his friend. "Ready to say UNCLE?”

With his hands, palms flat on his thighs, Sam looks up at Bucky with that smudge look on his face that he knows so well. _“Man_ , shut the hell up and throw the fuckin' ball bitch!”

Smirking, Bucky bounces the ball, pulling his shoulder back, he smacks it hard against his palm. The sting shooting up his wrist and forearm. Putting his entire body into each hit, Bucky is drenched, the heat radiating off his body as streaks of sweat slide down his lean muscular back. His biceps flexing with every swing of his arms.

His skin glistening as droplets fall from his sweaty hair, landing on his chest, they slide down past his stomach as they roll over his chiseled abs.

That one droplet…

Slowly sliding down into his trail…

His treasure trail…

It pools at the waist of his UnderArmour basketball short…

Smacking the ball again, Sam screams out as he dives for it and misses.

Catching the ball, Bucky yells out “That’s game _muthafucker!”_

Rolling on his back, through gritted teeth, Sam mutters under his breath “Dammit...”

Biting his bottom lip, Bucky starts to sway his hips to the beat and starts to sing.

_“Life’s a game but it’s not fair… I break the rules so I don’t care… So I keep doin’ my own thing… Walkin’ tall against the rain… Victory’s within the mile… Almost there, don’t give up now… Only thing that’s on my mind… is who’s gonna run this town tonight…”_

Sam looks up at Bucky and starts laughing as Bucky hits the ‘hey’ part as he watches him roll his shoulders, bite his bottom lip and wink.

_"Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey... Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey… Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey...”_

Grabbing the towel behind him, Sam chucks it at Bucky. Dodging the towel, Bucky laughs as he jogs up to his buddy and tosses him a water bottle from his bag. Sliding down, he sits on the floor as he leans against the wall. Opening up his water bottle he practically empties it in one gulp.

Breathing in deeply, he lets his head fall forward. “Good game Sam.” He breathes out.

Chuckling, Sam sits up and scoots by Bucky. Draining his water bottle, he sighs “Yeah. You fucker.” Elbowing Bucky, both men burst out laughing. “You sure do talk mad shit though. By the way, my mama wasn’t chokin’ on your dick.”

Nodding his head, Bucky laughs as he brings the bottle to his lips “Hell yeah she was, and she was begging for more.”

Laughing even harder, Sam can’t keep a straight face “You know she’ll slap the shit outta you if she ever heard you talk like that.”

“Yeah, I know. So don’t ever tell her okay? Mama Wilson knows I love her. But yeah, she’ll beat my ass.”

Laughing again, Bucky loves times like these when he can just let loose and be _him. The him_ … that many people don’t know.

Bucky and Sam have been best buds since fifth grade. So Sam knows how competitive Bucky is, and the fact that they can talk smack to each other and not have any meaning behind it but just friendly smack is great.

“If people only knew, that the new Headmaster at Briarwood, listens to Jay-Z and _Yeezus.”_ Elbowing Bucky again, Sam doubles over and falls into a hysterical fit of laughter.

Scrunching up his nose, Bucky nods his head to the beat “Fuck yeah.”

Sitting back up, Sam begins to stretch out his long legs. Eyes on his friend he ask “So, what happened last night?”

“What do you mean?” Bucky, begins to pull the tape off his wrist.

“You do know Ms. Morse is like the damn school gossip rag right?” Sam looks up at Bucky, eyebrows raised.

“Goddamn Sam—“ Bucky looks at his watch. “—seriously it’s 6:27 in the morning. Who the hell did she go running to?”

“Briarwood, is full of secrets son.” Wiping his brow with his towel, Sam wipes the back of his neck. “She sent Maria a text, and Maria told me before I left the house.”

Shaking his head, he rips the remaining tape of his wrists, balling it up he fist his hands as he brings his legs up and leans his wrists on his knees. “What did she say?”

“She just told Maria that she walked in on you and Lexi Greyson on the main floor by the entrance. Looked like both of you just swallowed a canary. She said that you startled her being in the girls dormitory at that time.” Rubbing his elbows, Sam keeps his eyes on his friend. “What _were_ you doing in the girls dormitory?”

Licking his lips, Bucky thinks about her. He thinks about the way she looked up at him. On her knees. Drenched and completely… wet.

 _Such a submissive little girl… on her knees… the way she_ _should be…_

“Buck? Buck? Bucky?”

Hearing Sam calling his name, Bucky snaps out of his daydream. “What? What did you say?”

“I _said…_ what the _hell_ were you doing in the girls dormitory anyway? Especially at that time Buck?” Sam presses his lips together, a look of confusion sweeping across his face.

Bucky rolls his head from side to side as he rubs the back of his neck. His fingers working the knot of tension since last night. “I never left my office yesterday. There’s going to be a board meeting next week, the commissioners are all coming in from out of town. I was reviewing the minutes of the last dozen meetings or so. The way the funds have been allocated is questionable. So I was going over the bank records, pay outs, receipts. Misuse of tuition payments Sam. For personnel use.”

“What? Don’t you think the accounting department would’ve caught on to it by now?”

Smirking at Sam, Bucky just shakes his head.

“That’s a heavy accusation Buck. I hope you have solid proof. But, you still didn’t answer the question.” Looking over at his friend, Sam waits for an answer.

“The monitors. I glanced up and I noticed someone jumping over the south gate, sneaking back onto school grounds. I stood watching as they ran towards the girls dormitory. So when she tried sneaking back in, well, I caught her.” Standing up, Bucky grabs his Iphone and checks the time.

 _“Really?_ The kid’s been sneaking out _huh?_ Seriously though, that doesn’t surprise me. Especially with her.”

Bending down and zipping up his bag, Bucky looks over his shoulder as Sam stands up and begins to gather his things. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Sam sighs “Look Buck, Lexi, she’s not the most, how do I say it. The most likable, approachable, sociable… student.”

“That’s a lot of negativity for a seventeen year old don’t you think? What’s her story?”

“You read her file right?” Sam ask, picking up his bag and towel, draping it around his neck.

Walking out of the gym together, into the early morning cool breeze, Bucky opens his passenger door and drops his bag down. Grabbing a cigarette out of his pack he sparks it up, inhaling deeply, he leans against the door. “Her file, it’s just words. You taught her last semester right? When she transferred in. Who does she run around with?”

“She’s a loner. Seriously, the word describes her perfectly. I mean…” sucking in his teeth Sam shakes his head “…she does her work, she gets straight A+’s. But she doesn’t participate, she, I don’t know if she does it purposely, she doesn’t make an effort to be a part of anything going on here. But then again, these kids, these kids can be pretty cruel to each other. If you don’t fall into a clique and get accepted, then you’re pretty much ousted. Ostracized. Shit man, look at what the hell these fuckin’ kids are driving. Range Rovers, Hummers, Porsches, Jaguars, Mercedes, BMW’s. Fuck dude! Their cars cost more than my salary. But Lexi, you know what she drives? The smoky gray Mustang. The _only_ Mustang in the student parking lot. Do you know the first week she transferred in, she got into a fight with another student?”

Taking another drag from his cigarette, Bucky nods his head. “Yeah, I read that.” Letting out a long stream of smoke he licks his lips “Actually, she’s been in several fights. Surprised she hasn’t been expelled by now. What happened?”

“I don’t know. I wasn’t there. But from what Maria told me… and from what she gathered from some of the other students who saw the fight, she said that Sharon Carter supposedly started it.”

“What? Sharon Carter?”

"Yeah. Apparently she made a comment in front of everybody in the cafeteria. Something about if Lexi’s mother’s welfare check came in because her tuition was due. And that she couldn’t pay for her lunch with her mother’s food stamps.”

Bucky’s jaw goes slack at hearing that. He knows these kids come from wealthy families, but that doesn’t give them the right to look down at anyone else. Unfortunately, this, this is what Briarwood Academy breeds, demands. The best money can buy. Bucky also knows what must’ve triggered the fight. It’s also in her file. Lexi’s mother died when she was six. A car accident.

“So, Lexi turned around, walked right up to her and punched her in her mouth. And didn’t stop there, she whipped her ass something fierce. But some of Sharon’s followers jumped in and Lexi was out matched.”

“They jumped her? Right there, in the cafeteria? Didn’t anybody stop it?” Trying to reign his anger in, Bucky tenses. Being a bully is something that he _will_ not tolerate here or anywhere.

“Yeah, but… by the time some of the teachers showed up, Lexi was… she was pretty banged up. They took her to the nurse, called Maria down and she just wouldn’t talk about it. And nobody else would _dare_ point a finger at Sharon and her crew, so… it just got swept under the rug.”Turning on his truck, Sam throws his bag in the back.

Huffing out through his nose, Bucky shakes his head. “Well that shits not gonna happen anymore—Sharon Carter huh? Is she related to Peggy Carter?”

“Oh yeah—“ Sam smirks. “—that’s her niece. She was at the charity auction remember?”

“Ah… now I remember.” Bucky looks away from Sam as he runs his hand through his sweaty hair. “Alright I gotta go, I’ll see you at school.” Climbing into his car, Bucky closes his driver side door.

Leaning down and folding his arms on the door, Sam looks in Bucky’s car. “Fuck man, when you ready sell me the Impala?”

Laughing, Bucky shakes his head. “Never.” Patting the steering wheel, he grins. “This is my baby. Just me and _Sherry_.”

Chuckling, Sam walks away. “Dude, I still can’t believe you named her Sherry.”

“C’mon Sam, I lost my virginity to her, in the back seat. Hell yeah I had to name her Sherry.”

“Sherry the babysitter. What the hell, she was what—twenty three?”

“Yup.” Bucky closes his eyes and smirks. “And I was fourteen. _Mm…_ that ass was good.” Shifting the Impala in gear, Bucky laughs as he and his pal bump fist _“Later_ Sammy.”

*******************************************************************

Sipping on his coffee, Bucky quickly answers several emails and signs off on the renovation project for the theater arts building that’s been waiting for his approval. Responding to an email from the contractor, Bucky forwards it to Mrs. Parker with instructions to set up a meeting later on in the week. Moving on to another email, he confirms the board meeting for next Thursday evening at 6:30 P.M.

Leaning back in his high-back leather chair, he grabs his coffee and takes a deep swallow. Glancing behind him, he looks out the window. The storm from last night, let up a bit earlier that morning but as he pulled into his parking spot the rain started up all over again. And by the looks of it, it doesn’t seem like it’s going to stop anytime soon.

Lightening streaks across the sky as a loud thunderclap rattles the windows in Bucky’s office. The lights flicker momentarily, but remain on. Standing up, he walks over to the huge bay window, folding his arms across his chest, he can’t help but think about… _her._

The fact is, he hasn’t stopped thinking about _her._ And if he’s going to be honest, honest with himself, he hasn’t stopped thinking about her since that night he almost ran her over. Just the mere thought of her sends his blood boiling. Not to mention what it does to a certain part of his body.

_Fuck…_

Bucky can’t put his finger on it. He doesn’t know what it is about her. He’s dealt with his fair share of pompous, over-privileged princesses. Every single last one of them, expecting to be catered to. Demanding, because they felt it’s their right. And every last one of them, Bucky’s knocked their over-privileged asses off their high horses. It’s not like their parents were ever going to do it. It was always what the _“Princess wants… the Princess gets.”_

The fuck out of here with that. Not in his book.

Bucky’s always believed hard work and determination will get you everywhere in life. Not your parents bank accountant. These kids will either learn or not. Either way, once they graduate, they’re not his problem anymore.

Grabbing his cell phone off his desk, Bucky walks out of his office as he pulls the door shut behind him. Walking down the long corridor to the reception area where Mrs. Parker is seated behind her desk, her fingers _click clacking_ away on her computer keys, she suddenly looks up and startles herself.

“Headmaster Barnes—I… _ah_ … I was just answering your emails. I set up a meeting with Mr. Mills for Friday mor-“

Holding up his hand and stopping her in mid-sentence he looks over at her “Mrs. Parker, if you’d like, I can sit right here—“ pointing to several black leather chairs, Bucky looks back at her, his eyebrow raised. “—and for the next hour and a half I can listen to you rattle on, on _how_ exactly you’re responding to my emails. _Hm?_ Would you like that Mrs. Parker? Well, because, it’s not like I don’t have anything else to do, right?”

The coldness in his eyes is undeniable as he glares at her. Darting her eyes away, she stammers out “I—I… I’m sorry… I mean, no Headmaster Barnes. I’ll just… finish answering them and send them to you, Sir.”

Glancing over to Ms. Lewis, who has her head completely hidden behind her computer screen, trying her best to be invisible, Bucky shifts his attention back to Mrs. Parker.

Her hands are shaking horribly as she tries to pick up a pencil.

“The files I asked you about yesterday? The student pictures? Where are they? And why aren’t they on my desk? Putting his hands in his pockets, Bucky doesn’t wait for a response. “I told you what would happen if I didn’t have them by morning.”

Pulling out a manila envelope from her drawer, Mrs. Parker jumps up quickly and rounds the corner of her desk. Bumping into the leg of the desk, she stumbles forward, her arms instantly flailing out as Bucky, always quick with his reflexes grabs her by her waist and arms.

“Oh-oh I… I-I’m so sorry Headmaster Barnes.” Stammering and completely flustered, Bucky helps her to her seat.

“Mrs. Parker… please… get a hold of yourself. The last thing Briarwood needs, is a workers comp case due to your negligence.” Turning to Ms. Lewis, Bucky barks out orders. “Well just don’t sit there. Get her a glass of water, now.”

Running quickly to the side table, Ms. Lewis pours her a glass of cold water from the crystal pitcher, placing it gently in Mrs. Parkers trembling hand she begins to pat her shoulder. “Are you okay Mrs. Parker?” She ask softly.

Brushing her withered hand against her brow, she pats the younger woman’s hand. Not looking up she stutters as she tries to catch her breath. “Oh, yes, I’m fine. No need to worry Darcy. Thank you. I just… well… like the Headmaster said, I was clumsy, didn’t watch my footing. But I’m fine now. No worries.”

Looking away, Bucky bends down and picks up the manila envelope. Opening it up he slides out the student identification sheets with their photos. Fanning them rapidly he stops at the one he was looking for.

His breath slowly escapes his parted lips as he stares at the image. Those violet eyes staring back at him. Clutching the paper, he doesn’t realize his hand is gripping it hard. Shoving the papers back in the envelope, he drops it on Mrs. Parker's desk. “Put that in my office and hold my calls.” He says.

“Yes Headmaster.”

Pushing the solid wood double doors open he walks out into the massive hallway. The dark cherry wood floors polished to a meticulous gleam, make the click click of his black shiny shoes resonate off the walls.

Lining up on both sides of the wide corridor are offices. Most of the doors are closed but some are open. The silence is only broken by the phones ringing and the muffled conversations. Along the walls are portraits of the Briarwood family and what Briarwood looked like back then. They established the school back in 1898. Old money. And as the years passed, more portraits of the family and portraits of all the renovation’s and its progress throughout the years.

The name Briarwood is filled with clout, prestige and wealth. There are Briarwoods out in California. The money there was made through real estate. Some Briarwoods even settled in Texas. Money isn’t always green in Texas. Out there… it’s as black as oil. But in the end, all Briarwood money flows back to the east coast. New York. Where it all began. Where it’s all controlled.

Bucky’s done his research on the family. He’s had too. Everyone Bucky’s ever worked for he’s researched them. Because, well, you never know right. But, it goes deeper than that.

Walking down the massive double stairs, the main lobby of the admin building is buzzing with activity. Phones ringing, staff coming and going, the front door opening and closing, Bucky hears the _‘Good Morning_ _Headmaster_ ’ and the ‘ _How_ _are you_ _today Headmaster?’_ as if they were recorded and played on repeat.

“Good Morning. Aha. Yes, Good Morning. Yes, Good Morning. Good Morning. Very well thank you. Good Morning.” Gritting his jaw and the frustration level hitting its peak, he stops in mid-stride, Bucky turns and faces his staff. “May I have your attention please, everyone.”

Everyone immediately ceases what they’re doing as all eyes are on Bucky. Clasping his hands, he licks his lips as a smile curls the corners of his mouth. “Thank you for all of your ‘ _Good_ _Mornings_ and _how_ _are_ _you_ ’ but from now on, I’m going to say one cumulative ‘ _Good_ _Morning_ ’ to everyone. And please do not just stand around and wait to address me as I walk by you. I’m pretty sure you have something else better to do than stand and wait for me to acknowledge your presence. You are being paid to work.”

Opening the door, Bucky turns and faces everyone. Frozen like statues, they’re all staring at him with their mouths open. “Get to work!” He orders.

Walking out into the cool crisp autumn air, Bucky takes a deep breath. This is by far his favorite time of year. He’ll never admit it to anyone here but… Bucky’s a kid at heart when it comes to Halloween. He loves it.

The leaves turning those beautiful shades of orange, reds and browns. The crunching of the fallen leaves as you walk. The chill in the air that’s not too cold for a coat but you definitely need a jacket or light sweater. Yeah… he loves it.

Glancing at his watch, he knows that the next bell will ring in twenty minutes. Going up the stairs to the Science Hall, he walks in and immediately hears the voices of teachers going on with their lessons, students shouting out answers, life basically buzzing around.

Going up the set of stairs off to the right, he stops at the first class on the second floor. The door’s open as he leans against the doorjamb. Listening as Ms. Foster goes on and on about science and magic, Bucky rolls his lips as he suppresses a laugh. Yeah, she’s a weird one.

Ms. Foster reminds him of a hamster running on one of those damn wheel things. Faster and faster she goes, spinning this way and spinning that way. It’s a damn surprised her head hasn’t snapped off from all her turning around.

“Oh my Lord!” Ms. Foster practically jumps out of her skin when she looks up and sees Bucky at her door. Dropping her chalk as it hits the floor and rolls under her desk she clutches her chest. “Headmaster Barnes—I didn’t see you there.” She declares out of breath. Picking up her chalk quickly, she turns to the class. “Class, please say Good Morning, we are honored to have Headmaster Barnes grace us with his presence.”

Bucky walks into the classroom and instantly mouths are dropping open and giggles erupting everywhere. Whispers and hushed _‘Oh my fuckin’ gawd he’s so fuckin’ fine’_ and _‘Holy shit, can you imagine_ _him naked’_ and _‘I’ll drop to my knees in a minute if he asked me too’._

Glancing at the class, Bucky nods as they all in unison greet him “Good Morning Headmaster Barnes.”

“Good Morning class. I hope I didn’t interrupt your lesson Ms. Foster, it… looked quite interesting."

“Oh no no no Headmaster. It’s always a privilege to have you… _ah_ … _ah_ … _uhm_ —“ running a hand through her ponytail, Ms. Foster is visibly nervous. “—come.”

The class instantly erupts into laughter as Bucky looks at Ms. Foster. Turning beet red she covers her mouth as a look of horror and embarrassment crosses her face.

“I’m so sorry Headmaster, I didn’t mean it like— _ah_ … you coming. I meant—y’know thank you for coming in me. _Oh gawd!_ I’m sorry! I meant coming into my classroom! Not coming! No coming! No one’s coming! I mean you could come. I’m pretty sure you do come. _Oh my gawd!_ I—I… I’m so sorry.” Burying her face in her hands, Bucky can see even her ears are bright red. The students are all gawking and laughing.

Raising his hand to the class, Bucky stops them immediately “Enough.” He says. The students fall silent. “Class, disregard what Ms. Foster just said. Ms. Foster, everyone… have a good day.”

Leaving her classroom, Bucky shakes his head “What the fuck was that? The hell is wrong with these people?”

“Bucky? What the hell was all that laughing coming from Jane’s classroom?”

Looking up, Bucky sees Sam closing the glass case where he just finished putting up his test scores from yesterday’s exam.

“Nothing—“ waving his hand around Bucky shakes his head back and forth “—never mind.” Glancing at the test scores, Bucky notices no one scored below a 95.

Leaning against the case Sam ask “What are you doing around here? Decided to torture the female student population with your dashing good looks.” Chuckling Sam elbows his friend.

“Shut the…” Bucky shoves his hands in his pockets and leans back against the wall. “I needed to get out of my office for a few, so I figured I’d stop by and see if you wanted to go to Nicky’s after work. Get something to eat, drink a couple of beers and shoot some pool. Whad’ya say?”

“Nicky’s? Yeah sure. Hold up, are we playing for money? Cause the last time we played I won fifty dollars from your ass and you bitched like a baby.” Sam raises his eyebrow and smirks at his buddy.

“I didn’t bitch like a baby Sam. You cheated and you know it.”

Pushing off the glass case, Sam laughs as a big ol' shit grin slides across his face. “Oh so this is a rematch? You looking for a rematch pretty boy?”

Smirking, Bucky licks his lips. “That’s right dammit. I want a rematch. A hundred dollars on the table. What’s up you in or what?”

“A hundred dollars? Shit… I don’t wanna hear you cry when I take your money later.” Sam clasps Bucky on his shoulder as Bucky shoves him playfully.

“You sure? You sure you don’t have to ask Maria for the money? I mean fuck Sam, I know you gotta ask her for your balls back every now and then but… I don’t know man… just let me know okay?” Bucky laughs as he grabs Sam’s arm and shakes him.

“Fuck you dude… by the way, I’ll have you know, she keeps my balls in her purse. Nice and tucked away. So whenever she feels I can have them back, she just digs in there and gives them to me.”

“Holy shit!” Bucky turns away from Sam and both men burst out laughing as the bell sounds and the students begin to file out of the classrooms.

Leaning back against the wall, Bucky fist his hand to his mouth trying to stop the laughter. The rushed conversations and bussling of the students as they walk by and stare at him, has Bucky nodding at them.

“Jezzus look whose here, _fuck_ _me_ that man is hot.”

Looking towards the direction of a group of students, Bucky knows the one who said it. He watches her as she sways her hips and walks across the hallway towards him.

“Hello Headmaster Barnes.” Sliding her finger around her neck, she drags it down her necklace as she slowly traces the curve above her breast. “What a nice surprise to see you here.” Rolling her tongue across her lips, Bucky stares at her. Clenching his jaw, he knows this one… she’s a nasty one.

“Good Morning Miss Carter.” Looking away from her, Bucky continues to smile at the students walking past him to and from their classes.

“Headmaster, I have a question.” Taking a step closer to him, Bucky can smell her perfume. It’s heavy. Something a girl her age shouldn’t be wearing.

“Well, I may or may not have the answer Miss Carter. How can I help you?” Glancing at her, Bucky takes a step back as he straightens himself.

“There’s a rumor going around that you’re twenty-nine. Is that true?” Parting her lips she drags her eyes down Bucky’s body and slowly back up again.

Noticing that, Bucky’s stomach turns. “Eyes up front _Miss_ Carter.”

“ _Oh_ … I’m sorry.” Giggling, she stares up at him through her lashes. “Well… are you… _Bucky_?” Enunciating his name very slowly, she makes a point of licking her lips and rolling her teeth over them.

Fisting his hand inside his pocket, Bucky has to remind himself that this is a student. “Miss Carter, first off… you will address me as Headmaster Barnes. Show respect. Second, my age is not a surprise to anyone. So to answer your question, yes, I am twenty-nine. Now—“ glancing at the giant wall clock and back at her “—you have three minutes to get to your next class. If you’re late, I’ll make sure you get detention this afternoon. Now go.”

Smirking, she turns away but not before looking over her shoulder at him “Detention? Is that detention with… _you_?”

“No. With Ms. Storm.” Bucky huffs out.

“What a shame.” Turning away, she walks to her little group of followers as they continue down the hallway laughing.

“Yeah, she thinks because her parents donate a lot of money to Briarwood, she can do what she wants.” Sam glances over at Bucky.

“Bullshit. She can think that all she wants, I’m not playing her games.” Bucky looks away from Sam as he looks up and his eyes lock onto… _hers_.

His very breath gets trapped in his lungs, everything around him begins to blur. He’s staring at her, as she’s staring at him. The feeling of being trapped in a web is exactly how he felt that night in the middle of the road when he first saw her, and last night and right now. It’s the exact same feeling.

No matter what, Bucky can’t fucking shake it.

Neither of them have stopped staring at the other. Bucky can easily close the gap with several strides. But he won’t. Not just because it’s unprofessional, but the truth is… he doesn’t know what the fuck he’ll do to her. He could say something about reminding her to come to his office at the end of the day, but she already knows that. So he’ll just come off as an ass. Besides the fact he feels like his feet are glued to the floor, so yeah… he’ll just stay right here.

“Miss Greyson! Please get into my class right now.” Mr. Banner steps out into the hallway motioning for Lexi to hurry up.

Breaking the stare, Lexi clutches her books to her chest and picks up her pace as the late bell rings.

“Alright buddy, so you want to meet at what? Six or six thirty?”

Watching her walk into Mr. Banner’s class, Bucky shakes his head. “Yeah… six thirty is fine. I’ll see you there. Have a good one Sam.”

“Later Bucky.”

Walking slowly down the hallway, the classes are all under way. The murmurs of soft voices and papers shuffling, and chairs being pulled out seemed to be slowly fading out as Bucky passes the open door of Dr. Banners chemistry class.

Passing the classroom, he fights the urge to turn and look into the sea of students until he finds… her. Willing himself not to look, his own voice echoes in his ears.

 _Don’t look don’t look don’t look don’t look_ …

_Fuck don’t look…_

_Fuck don’t look…_

_Fuck don’t look… Fuck!_

Bucky loses his own battle.

Turning his head slightly, he glances into the lab. The students are all in their lab coats at different stations. His eyes instantly scan the back of the room, as his skin prickles with goosebumps. Finding her, he realizes she’s been staring at him the entire time. Her pink lips part as her hand is frozen in mid-air holding a glass beaker.

Bucky stops for a moment, he’s not glaring at her nor staring at her. He’s simply... looking at her.

“Miss Greyson! Are you planning to burn down my classroom? Please remove the beaker from the open flame!” Dr. Banner yells out.

Breaking eye contact and glancing away, Bucky continues down the stairs and out the building. The rain slowed down to a drizzle since he left his office earlier but as the chill seeps into his bones he pulls up his collar and his mind wanders off again… on her.

_Dammit… I shouldn’t have looked…_

_Fuck! She’s just a kid Bucky… just a fuckin’ kid…_

_But damn… those sweet pink lips…_

Bucky can’t help but imagine how even sweeter they’ll look wrapped around his cock.

“Fuck!” Pulling out his pack of cigarettes and his lighter, he sparks it up and inhales deeply. Taking the long way around back to his office, Bucky knows it’s going to be one hell of a long day.

********************************************************************************

Sitting in on the Skype conference call with Mr. Wade, the chief architect on the project and Mr. Edward Briarwood III, regarding the blueprints for the new theater arts building, Bucky fights with all his might not to have his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Every couple of minutes both men ask Bucky what he thinks.

“Headmaster Barnes, do you think stadium seating would be best?”

“Headmaster, how about imported glazed marble flooring? Chile and Argentina are producing some beautiful work.”

 _Sure_ … _those_ _countries_ _are_ _poor_ _as_ _fuck,_ _why not exploit the workers and pay them thirty-five cents an hour… have them work eighteen hour days and pay them no over time for seven days a week… why not… we can all use some more imported marble glazed fuckin’ flooring…_

Even that old bastard Briarwood chimes in with his constant badgering. “Headmaster Barnes, now you pick and choose whatever you want. I’m leaving it completely in your hands. I have noticed, however, Westgate Academy, seems like they’re looking to expand their sports complex. I do hope we can have the ribbon cutting for our ground breaking ceremony before the holidays.”

“Mr. Briarwood, Sir—“ Letting out a deep sigh, Bucky stares at the two little windows on his laptop screen, the two faces staring back at him “—breaking ground before the holidays will be a disaster of a mess. And I’ll tell you why. First off… its October already, the students and faculty here at Briarwood are getting ready for the Fall Festival. That is all everyone will be thinking about until then.”

Shifting in his seat, Bucky glances at the time on his Iphone, it’s ten to five. School let out at four fifteen. Fisting his hand out of the view from his laptop, he rolls his neck slowly. His agitation getting the best of him. He has one final meeting today. That one… pushing… no… shoving that thought out of his mind, he turns and focuses his attention back to the faces staring back at him.

“Once Halloween is over, we shift into Thanksgiving and Christmas. There will be a Thanksgiving holiday and a winter break holiday. Hiring an entire crew to have them work for a mere amount of weeks with two interruption’s will not only be an expense that we do not have to incur but also a huge insurance liability at this point.” Grabbing the blue prints, Bucky scans them quickly.

“As far as Westgate is concerned, Mr. Briarwood—“ Bucky continues without skipping a beat “I wouldn’t even bother worrying about them expanding anything at this point. Unless they plan to build that new sports complex on the roof of their admin building. You see, Westgate has no more land to build or expand on. They’re tapped out. Literally.”

“What? I don’t understand Headmaster?” Old man Briarwood looks confused, but he’s not dumb.

Running his hands through his hair, Bucky glances down at the instant message blinking. It’s from Mrs. Parker. Tapping on it, he opens it.

***I apologize for the interruption Headmaster, but your last appointment for the day is here.***

Almost instantly Bucky feels his temperature rise. Tapping on the keys, he sends a reply.

***She’s not going anywhere. I’ll be with her shortly.***

“Gentlemen, I apologize.” Cutting off their conversation, Bucky puts on his biggest, sincerest smile “I must end our conference call short. I have one final appointment for the day awaiting me. Please, let’s touch base next week? Shall we?”

“Yes, that’ll be fine. Mr. Wade, please email my assistant the final proofs and please forward them to Headmaster Barnes as well.” Writing something down on his notepad, Bucky can see the old man scribbling away.

“Yes we’ll do Mr. Briarwood. Headmaster, my office will be in contact. You gentlemen have a good evening. Goodbye.”

The window signaling Mr. Wade’s sign off goes black and closes down. Bucky busies himself by rolling up the blueprints. He knows that old man Briarwood has something to say, he’s just buying his time.

Sighing deeply, Bucky hears the old man click his pen and shuffle some papers.

“Alright Bucky, what do you know about Westgate?” The old man ask, his eyes scanning Bucky like a hawk.

Rolling his lips, Bucky glances at the screen, swallowing hard he breathes deeply. “Westgate is looking to file chapter 11 bankruptcy Sir.”

The old man’s green eyes light up with a spark that Bucky swears he heard a firecracker go off.

“Cut the _Sir_ shit Buck. What _do_ you know?” Briarwood’s voice takes on that greedy edge to it. The edge that only the wealthy get when they want to get wealthier.

“It’s hush hush. They’ve acquired two law firms from New York City to handle this. Brian Westgate and his team are running around like chickens with their heads cut off trying to do everything in their power to keep this out of the press and out of the boardroom.”

Huffing out a laugh, the old man lights up his cigar and leans back in his plush brown leather chair. Keeping an eye on him, Bucky watches as he gets up and looks out of his office window. Looking beyond the old man, Bucky notices two little boys running around and kicking a soccer ball together as they race past the window and wave.

Waving back the old man keeps his back towards the computer screen. “You know, when I put your name in the hat for possible Headmasters for Briarwood, I had no doubt that the board would hire you on the spot. You had them eating out of the palm of your hand. Like starving animals. Including that stick-up-his-ass grandson of mine. He’s a fucking idiot.” Sucking on the cigar, he exhales the sweet scent as he blows on the flame. “I’ve known your family for a long time, you, since _before_ you were even born.”

Bucky can’t help but notice the way the old man lingered on that one word, ‘ _before_ ’.

_Before? Before what?_

Shaking his head quickly, he chucks it up to the fact that now, above everything, he must be hearing things too.

“You were a snot nose little shit back then Bucky and you’re still a snot nose little shit now. That’s why I like you. I see so much of… _me_ … in you.”

His eyes flicker away for a moment as Bucky smiles to himself. He won’t admit it, but a compliment from the old man is like winning the billion dollar lottery for him. It feels good. More than good.

Turning around, the old man looks at the screen. “What do you think?”

Bucky knows what he’s asking without asking. “Give me a week. If it goes the way I believe it will. It’ll be one hell of an acquisition for Briarwood.”

Rubbing his chin, the old man nods slowly. “Fine. One week. That’s all you’ll get.”

“That’s all I’ll need.”

“Okay then. One more thing. Your email from last night. Are you sure?” Taking a sip of his scotch, he swirls the liquid around as he stares at the screen waiting for Bucky’s response.

“Yes. I’ve checked and double check and checked again and again. The numbers don’t add up. Monies have been missing since last August. Sitwell’s been paying himself extra out of a dummy account. He’s been filtering the money through several fictitious accounts actually.” Nodding his head, Bucky notices the way the old man’s eyes darken. “It’s true. No one noticed it because they didn’t know what to look for.”

 _“Sonofabitch!”_ Slamming his glass of scotch on his desk, he glares at Bucky. “That goddamn sniffling little prick!” Looking away, he immediately looks back up at the computer, nostrils flaring as he points a well-manicured finger at the screen “Now you listen to me and you listen to me good, _boy_. You handle that. You handle that shit internally. You hear me?”

“Yes _Sir_.” Bucky can’t help but let a smile creep across his lips. This… this is the part of the job that Bucky truly enjoys. Exerting his power. Fuck. He gets off on it.

“And… if my dumber than rocks grandson says anything about it, you make sure to knock him on his ass.”

“No problem.” Bucky smirks.

“Alright—“ old man Briarwood glances down at the time “let’s end this call. It’s getting late. Wait a minute. You still have an appointment waiting for you. Bucky, it’s five thirty. Who’s this appointment with if you don’t mind me asking.”

Swallowing hard, Bucky takes a sip of his bottled water. “Lexi Greyson.” He whispers.

“Lexi Greyson? Really?”

“Yes. She… I caught her sneaking back into school grounds last night.”

“Hm… Little late in the day for a student meeting don’t you think, _son?”_ Briarwood narrows his eyes as he scrutinizes Bucky’s face.

“The only time I had available. Her appointment with me was for four thirty, actually.”

“ _Ah_ … I see. Her father’s a real asshole you know. Have you met him yet?”

“No. But I spoke to him this morning. Why do you say he’s an asshole?” Bucky ask the old man as he tidy’s up his desk.

“He is. Just wait until you meet him. He tosses money around to keep Lexi in school so he can keep working.”

“Well… I don’t see that as a bad thing.”

“No. But, when he doesn’t send for his daughter, not even on holidays, it’s bad. In the end Buck, she’s still a kid. Don’t go too hard on her. I remember… a certain brunette boy, oh… about fifteen… took my Rolls Royce out for a spin without my permission and crashed it right into the lake. Cause he was drunk. Just broke up with that babysitter he was screwing around with. What was her name?”

Laughing out loud, Bucky runs his hand through his hair. “Sherry. Holy shit I forgot that.”

“Sherry. That’s right. Sherry. You kept playing that damn song the entire summer. Dammit boy, you acted like that was the _last_ piece of pussy you were ever going to get.”

Both men continue to laugh until Bucky’s stomach begins to spasm. “It was my _first_ piece of pussy. I was whipped. What do you want me to say?”

“Obviously, my poor Rolls Royce paid for it.” Laughing hard, Briarwood purses his lips together, his eyes gleaming as he looks at Bucky. “Look, Margaret’s calling me for dinner. We’ll talk in a couple of days. How about we meet at the Russian Tea Room? This Saturday, say, nine o’clock for drinks? You can fill me in on everything.”

Nodding, Bucky smiles. “Yes… sure I’d like that. Saturday it is. Have a good night Sir.”

“You too Buck. Don’t stay _too_ late _huh?_ Good night _._ ” The window goes dark and Bucky shuts down his laptop. Getting up quickly, he clears his desk and pulls out her file. Glancing at the time, he mutters under his breath.

Grabbing his phone he notices Sam sent him three text. Opening them up, he reads them quickly.

***Hey man, sorry I gotta bail on u tonite. Maria’s parents came up “unexpectedly” yeah fuckin right! Now she’s making me stay home. I can’t go play pool!***

***Fuckin kill me now Bucky! They’re starting the whole “so when are u two going to give us some grand babies?” talk again!***

***Dude! I’ll give u a hundred dollars if u get me outta here!***

Shaking his head and laughing, Bucky sends his pal a quick text back.

***Sorry pal, ur on ur own. Fuckin just tell them that u can’t get Maria pregnant cause she keeps ur shriveled up raisin balls on her charm bracelet***

Almost instantly Bucky gets a ping signaling a new text message.

***Fuck u***

Laughing again, Bucky sends another text.

***Just tryin help my buddy out***

Another ping.

***Again… fuck u***

Typing out another text, Bucky chuckles.

***Have a good night Sam***

Ping

***Yeah yeah yeah… ur a fuckin dick. Night Buck***

Glancing at his watch Bucky mutters out “Fuck.”

Punching in Mrs. Parker extension, she immediately picks up on the first ring.

“Yes Headmaster?”

“Bring Miss Greyson in.”

“Yes Headmaster. We’ll be right there.”

Disconnecting the call, Bucky looks out towards the window as a loud thunderclap rattles above. Standing up with his back facing the door, he shoves his hands in his pockets. For some strange reason, he feels calm. Calmer than he’s been all day. Actually what he has been all day is agitated. He’s felt as if he literally was about to jump out of his own skin.

Bucky doesn’t like feeling like this. He likes to keep everything he does under control. Complete and total control. That goes for every _aspect_ of his life.

Without turning around, Bucky hears the doorknob turn as Mrs. Parker walks in and a second set of footsteps follow behind her.

The tiny hairs in the back of his neck stand on end, Bucky watches as another lightning bolt shoots across the sky. The air is charged with static electricity… and so is he.

“Headmaster? Will you be needing anything else?” Mrs. Parker ask hesitantly.

“No.” Bucky doesn’t turn around to face her or his… _appointment_. “That’ll be all. Close the door on your way out.”

“Yes Headmaster.” Hearing Mrs. Parker open and close the door behind her, Bucky listens as the door latches shut.

“I’m not going to waste my time and ask you how your day was in class Miss Greyson. I trust if something eventful happened… I would’ve been notified. Besides—“ Turning around and finally facing her, Bucky’s eyes cloud over just as the thunderstorm outside intensifies.

She’s a mere five feet away from him. Bucky’s eyes roam her face. Quickly noticing that her eyes are drawing down his body, Bucky has to bite down on his tongue from keeping himself from saying anything inappropriate right now.

Her hair is a bit messy. Tied back in a loose ponytail, Bucky can see several long strands of her wavy brown hair out of place.

Messy…

 _Hm… I wonder what she’ll look like on all fours with my_ _hand wrapped around that ponytail yanking her back…_

A silent breath escapes his lips as he continues to let his eyes wonder.

Her eyes are dropped down, still staring at him… there.

Bucky licks his lips as he stares at her full pink mouth.

_Mm… I bet her mouth would feel real good with my cock slamming in the back of her throat…_

Breaking from his thoughts, Bucky snaps at her “Miss Greyson, I suggest you keep your eyes on my face. Not at my crotch.”

Snapping her head up, Lexi swallows hard as she fumbles with her hands on her lap.

“Stop fidgeting this instant. If you can’t control yourself, then I suggest you sit on your hands. Do I make myself clear?”

Looking at Lexi, Bucky watches as her violet eyes widen and her mouth goes slightly slack.

Arching his eyebrow, Bucky walks over to his desk and picks up her file. Opening it, he flips through several pages. “I asked you a question Miss Greyson. When I ask you a question, I expect an answer.” Still flipping through her file, he pulls a paper out and places the file back on his desk.

Looking up from the paper to the girl sitting as still as the air she’s stopped breathing, Bucky glares at her. “ _Miss_ _Greyson_ …”

Watching her intently as she reacts to his voice, she blinks rapidly while struggling to swallow. “Yeh—yes Sir.” She stutters.

Folding his arms across his chest, the paper still in his hands, Bucky cocks his head to the left. “I’m sorry—what was that?”

Clenching down on his jaw, Bucky can’t help but feel that surge of authority he wields. It’s addictive. He knows it. And he fucking loves it.

Twisting her fingers, she quickly darts her eyes away from Bucky. “I—I meant…” Clearing her throat she swallows down hard. “I—I meant…” Covering her mouth with her hand, Lexi begins to cough.

Bucky quickly walks over to a side table and pours some water from a glass pitcher. Bringing the glass to Lexi he offers it to her. “Here. Drink some water. Last thing I need is for you to choke in my office. Here, take it.” He snaps.

Nodding her head, she looks up at him through her lashes. Lifting her hand slowly, Bucky can see she’s shaking terribly. Her face is flushed a pale pink. The kind of pink that’s just below the surface of the skin.

The kind of _pink_... Bucky loves.

 _Mm… I bet that’s the shade of pink her ass will get when I spank her_ … _such a naughty little girl_ … _making me think all these dirty thoughts about her…_

“Here! Drink it.” Bucky practically shoves the glass into her hand as he steps away. Rounding his desk, he grabs his water bottle and downs it all in one gulp. Closing his eyes, Bucky needs a moment to pull back his thoughts. Every single last inappropriate thought.

“Thank you… Headmaster—Barnes.”

Opening his eyes he looks at her. She has the glass clasp in both her hands. It’s completely empty.

_Hm… such a thirsty little girl too… swallowed every last drop…_

“Thirsty… were we?” Bucky doesn’t even recognize his own voice. Doesn’t even know why the fuck he said that.

“ _Ah_ … yes. Yes Headmaster. Thank you.”

Bucky notices that when she answers him, she quickly darts her eyes away. As if she’s…

Nervous…

Scared…

“Get up and go place the glass back on the table by the pitcher.” His voice is low and carries a darker edge to it. Bucky knows how he sounds. And by the looks of the violet eyes wide as fuck staring back at him, so does Lexi.

Nodding, Lexi gets up slowly, one hand clutching the glass, while the other hand adjust her skirt. Pulling it down. Her steps are slow and tentative. Almost hesitant. Bucky watches every step she takes. The way her hips sway. The curve of her ass through the navy blue skirt, her thighs… her calves.

Sucking in his bottom lip, Bucky can’t help but wonder what she’ll look like flat on her back. Her legs hooked over his shoulders…

_Fuck…_

Fisting his hand in his pocket, he looks away quickly. “Miss Greyson, I don’t have all night, you are merely putting the glass on the table. This isn’t rocket science. Hurry up and sit down.”

Turning around, Lexi walks back to the chair. Bucky swears she practically ran.

Folding her hands in her lap, she looks up at him as he taps the paper to the desk, dropping it.

“Your student file is quite interesting. Your academic scores are remarkable. Actually they’re more than remarkable. 217 IQ. That speaks for its self doesn’t it? I’ve spoken to every one of your teachers and they all have the same thing to say about you.” Looking up at her now, Bucky scans her face. His eyes drop to her lips. Still moist from the water, he licks his lips and takes a step forward.

As she shifts back in her seat…

“Do you know what they say about you _Miss_ _Greyson?”_ Leaning on the side of his desk, he doesn’t come to stand right in front of her. He needs to keep a professional distant. For her sake.

And his…

“No Sir…” Her voice comes off barely a whisper, breathy and shaky.

Clipping back a groan, his Adams Apple bobbing hard, he looks away from her and runs his hand through his hair. Turning away, he opens her file again and taps at the paper. “Extremely smart, intelligent, does her work, never scores below an A+. However, is antisocial and does not interact well with her fellow students when placed in group settings. Lexi Greyson is a loner.” Closing her file with a soft thud he glances up at her. “All of that is what’s demanded from our students here at Briarwood… but, what’s not expected, is the latter.”

Leaning against the mahogany wood wall behind his desk he folds his arms across his chest.

“Tell me…” Bucky’s deep blue eyes stare at Lexi.

And there it was… a sound… a soft whimper… almost a moan…

Every single nerve on Bucky’s body is ignited with need. Going against his moral thoughts, he slowly walks over to the front of his desk. Sitting down on his desk, one muscled thigh hitched up and the other, foot pressed on the floor. His thighs are spread open. Not a lot… but he knows what he’s going for.

Only a mere foot separates Bucky from Lexi. He drops his right hand on his thigh, slowly dragging it up his inner thigh, his finger barely moving back and forth... back and forth.

His other hand tapping lightly on his thigh.

Bucky watches as Lexi’s eyes quickly drop to his hands. Her lips part ever so softly that Bucky realizes she hasn’t even noticed she’s done that. Testing her, Bucky glides his right hand slowly higher and higher and with his thumb he lazily traces the crease of his inner thigh.

Feeling his balls begin to tighten and his cock starting to harden, Bucky stops but doesn’t move his hand.

Lexi’s mouth opens wider as she sucks in a breath of air.

A cruel smirk slips through Bucky’s lips. He knows exactly what she’s looking at. Bucky knows he should stop here. Stop right now. Had this been any other student, he would’ve pulled them out of class during the school day to have this meeting with them. Not wait until the end of the day. Not wait until there is no one left in the building. And he sure as fuck wouldn’t be so close to them doing everything in his power to have them squirm in their seat.

And the fact that she is squirming in her seat is making Bucky’s cock twitch. The first bead of precome being pumped out of his slit, keeping his eyes on her, Bucky swallows back hard as he feels it slide down his cockhead.

_Mm… fuck how easily I could just grab her by her wrist, spin her around and slide my fingers inside her sweet little pussy… hm… would you like that Miss Greyson? Would you like me to finger fuck you? Right here... on my desk..._

“Stop… squirming… Miss Greyson. It’s _very_ … distracting.”

Looking away fast, Lexi bows her head down as Bucky hears her whimper out again. “I-I’m sorry… Headmaster.”

“Tell me.” He repeats.

Blinking up at Bucky, Lexi shakes her head in confusion. “Tell you? Tell you what, Sir?”

“Why were you off school grounds last night? No student is permitted to leave school grounds during the week without requesting it in writing to their immediate dorm room admin. And seeing the last dozen or so requests that you submitted, none of them were requesting an after-hours excursion.”

“I was _ah_ …” Twisting her fingers in her hands, she rubs her sweaty palms on her skirt.

“You were what?” He presses.

“I—I _uhm_ …”

“You were what Miss Greyson? What were you doing off of school grounds? Where did you go? Your vehicle was in the student parking lot all night long. So you had to walk wherever you went. Or was someone meeting you outside the gates? _Hm?_ Answer me. Huh? Was someone meeting you?” Grabbing the arms of the chair Bucky closes in on her.

Pulling the chair towards him, he brings her closer to him. So close Bucky can smell her delicate scent. The scent that is both heaven and sin. The scent that warns him to stay away… but also pulls him in. The same scent that has every siren blaring in his ears as precaution… but has him shutting that shit down quick fast.

Bucky can feel her shaking. Fucking quaking under him and goddamn if that shit doesn’t turn him on even more. He’s a sick bastard and he knows it.

But this… he has to put a stop to it. He has to stop himself.

But…

“Who were you meeting Miss Greyson? A boyfriend? Were you meeting a… _boyfriend_?” His words rush out of his mouth before he can even think about what he’s saying. Bucky’s lips are so close to Lexi’s mouth, he inhales her sweet breath as Lexi breathes into Bucky’s mouth.

_Oh fuck… move away from her… move away from her… she’s a kid… she’s just a fuckin’ kid…_

Softly breathing out, Lexi’s words come out as a hushed whisper “I… don’t have… a boyfriend… _Sir_.”

“You’re lying to me!” Bucky clenches his jaw forcing back his anger as he inches himself closer, his hands gripping the armrest of the chair. The sound of the leather cracking under his grip is the only sound besides both Bucky and Lexi’s strained breathing. “Don’t. Lie. To. Me… _little_ _girl_.”

His hot breath blowing several strands of her hair back.

“ _Ahh_ … I’m not… please…” Licking her lips, Bucky can see the fear in her eyes. “Please… I… don’t have a—“

“A what? You don’t have a what?” Bucky knows he should pull away. He’s screaming inside to pull away from her. But… he fucking can’t. Cornering her like this, seeing the fear in those violet eyes. It so damn wrong, but… fuck.

Leaning into him, Lexi’s lips are so close to Bucky’s all he’d have to do is let his tongue slide out of his mouth and slip into hers.

“A… boyfriend. I don’t have one.” She breathes.

Pushing away instantly, Bucky walks behind her. Running both his hands through his hair, he rakes his fingers through his scruff. Breathing hard he tries to calm himself down. Rather, he tries to push down his growing erection. “Where did you go last night?”

“Last night?”

“Yes. Last night. Where did you go?” Bucky’s tone is cold and flat.

“I… I went to my secret place.” Keeping her face forward Lexi doesn’t face him. Her words slip out. Quiet, all in one breath.

“Your secret place?” Furrowing his brow Bucky looks past her towards the windows, another loud thunderclap rattles them and makes the lights flicker momentarily. Looking back at her, Bucky can see her clutching the armrest as her breath hitches.

“Are you afraid of thunderstorms?” He ask.

“Yes. I don’t like them.” She breathes out.

Clutching the armrest harder, she bows her head and quietly starts counting backwards from ten.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven—“

Bucky stares at her intently, her whole body is shaking. Why? Because of a thunderstorm. He knows that rainstorms can be scary, the wind the rain, the thunder… but, she’s physically trembling.

Taking one step towards her, Bucky stops himself. Every instinct in his body is telling him to walk up to her, pull her up from the chair and wrap her in his arms. Slowly soothing her. To make her stop shaking so bad.

“—six, five, four… three, two… one.”

Instead he pushes again. He demands an answer. “What secret place. Tell me. Where were you last night?”

“A couple months ago, I went hiking by myself.” Her words are soft and slow as she recounts the memory.

“Where?”

“By mile marker 119. I was driving one day, back from town. I got a request in, you can look it up. It was back in May. I glanced over and saw a deer on the side of the road. I pulled over and took a picture of it and then it ran off. I tried following it but it was getting dark and I didn’t wanna get lost. So the following Sunday I went back there—I had a request in for that day. You can look it up if you want to.” Swallowing hard, Lexi continues. “Anyway, I found the trail again. I don’t think anyone knows about it.” Glancing to her right, Bucky knows she can’t see him. He’s standing directly behind her.

“Go on.”

Nodding, she wipes her lips with the back of her hand and continues. “There’s a little cove there with a cave. The cave really isn’t all that deep—but there’s some beautiful rock formations. The water is, I can’t even tell how deep, but the color is… breathtaking. It’s so blue… in the sun, it has a green hue. Almost emerald like. Kinda remind me of your ey—“

Squinting his eyes, Bucky walks up to the back of her chair. Placing his hands on the chair he leans down a bit. “Kinda remind you of my... _what_ … Miss Greyson?”

“Nothing. Nothing Headmaster. I’m sorry.”

“I told you don’t lie to me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Tell me. Kinda remind you of my _what?”_

Slowly turning around, Lexi faces Bucky. Her wide violet eyes soaking him in just as Bucky is soaking her in. “ _Your_ … _eyes_.” She whispers.

Now it’s Bucky who’s white-knuckling the back of the chair. The sound of the leather cracking as his fingers dig in harder and deeper.

His chest rises and falls as he breathes in shallow quick breaths. “My eyes?” He ask.

Nodding slowly, Lexi can’t tear her eyes off of him.

Just like Bucky can’t tear his eyes off of her.

“Your pupils are blown… Miss Greyson. Do you know what that means?” The words slip from his lips as stares at her eyes.

Shaking her head once, Bucky’s eyes drop to her mouth as she rolls her lips as they slowly part.

“No. I don’t, Sir… but… your pupils are blown too.”

 _“I… know.”_ He whispers.

Feeling the steely grip of a vice tightening around his throat, his very last breath is being squeezed out of him. Walking to the window he opens it a bit. The chilling breeze hits his heated skin as goosebumps freckle him all over. Loosening up his tie, he sucks in a deep breath and closes his eyes.

He’s losing his control. He feels it. Bucky thrives on control and discipline. And if control and discipline don’t work… then punishment it is. Lexi is a student here at Briarwood, nothing more and nothing less. He needs to handle her accordingly. The lines cannot be crossed. He won’t allow it.

_Fuck I need a cigarette…_

Breathing in, he fills his lungs with the icy air as he lets his chest rise and fall. The pitter patter of rain drops pellet the windows in tandem with his heartbeat. His throat is parched and scratchy and goddamn how he needs a fucking cigarette right now.

Shifting his eyes away from the window, but not looking at her, Bucky still wants to know what she was doing out there last night.

“What were you doing out there Miss Greyson? By the cove, by the cave. You told me how you stumbled upon it. Your secret hiding place. But not what it was that you were doing.”

“I was trying to finish up my drawing.”

Glancing back at the window, Bucky rubs at his stubble. Drawing?

“You were drawing?”

“Yes Sir.”

 _The_ _cretacolor_ …

Fisting his hands by his side, Bucky’s anger begins to rise again. Is she crazy? What the hell is wrong with her? Bucky whirls around and locks eyes with her. “Is that what you were doing? Huh? Last night? Drawing?”

“Yes. It was the last night of the full moon. It cast a beautiful shadow on the—“

“I don’t care!” Bucky snaps at her. His voice coming off louder than he intended. He’s beyond angry, he’s fucking enraged.

Her mouth drops open as she stares at him.

“Is that what you were doing? The night I almost ran you over?! Drawing?!” Bucky can read her body language. She’s squeezing her thighs together, her hands reaching for the armrest all over again. Her eyes wide. Like a deer caught in headlights. She’s… scared.

“Answer me goddammit! Is that what you were doing? Drawing? In the woods? Alone at night?!”

Lexi’s eyes begin to pool, her lips are trembling as she tries to form a word. “Y-yesss…”

Closing the gap between them, he’s instantly on her. Grabbing her by her arms he lifts her off the chair effortlessly and slams her flat on her back on his desk.

“ _Aahhh!”_ Crying out Lexi stares at Bucky as he hovers over her body.

Pressing her body harder into his desk, he slides his thigh between her legs as he spreads her open. Grabbing both her wrist in his hand he lifts them over her head. Pinning her. Bucky knows his own strength. And he also knows that by tomorrow morning… Lexi’s going to have a nice bruise on her ass and… her wrists.

And knowing that… brings a wicked smile to his lips.

Never mind the heat spiking straight down to his cock.

Dragging his eyes down her small frame, he looks at her legs, her creamy skin. So unblemished, untouched. Licking his lips he can’t help but think about how she’d look with nothing but his bite marks all up and down her inner thighs.

Twisting her arms, Lexi tries to break his hold. Squeezing her wrists harder, his fingers digging into her tender flesh he lifts them off the desk and slams them back down. Hard.

“ _Ahhh_! _Please_ …” Crying out Lexi tries to shift her body away from him but she can’t. Bucky has her pinned and every arch of her back is making her skirt rise giving him a tease of her pale blue panties.

Bucky groans in his throat as his hungry, greedy eyes catch that.

“Stop fighting me.” He growls. “You can’t break my hold.” Gripping her wrists tighter, Bucky watches as she winces in pain. A dark shadow cast over his deep blues as he lets his eyelids slowly close. Inhaling deeply, Bucky can smell how sweet she must taste. Opening his eyes, his lashes thick as molasses, he slips the tip of his tongue out. Wetting his lips, he watches as Lexi stares at his mouth and lets out a soft whimper. “Do you know… there are many, _many…_ bad men out here? _Hm?_ The things they would to a little girl like you. If they found you, let’s say… walking on the side of the road… late at night… all alone. With barely anything… _on.”_ Inching closer to her, Bucky spreads her thighs a little bit more. His chest hovers above her, as he watches her breathe in and out, his eyes slide down to swell of her breasts.

Bucky stares at her sweet sinful lips as she closes her eyes and bites down. Ghosting his chest over hers, Bucky leans in on her ear and whispers “Nothing on but a white see-through baby-doll dress… and… no… _bra.”_ Bucky’s breath lingering on that last word. “It was cold that night wasn’t it… _Lexi?_ _Yes…_ it was… I… noticed.”

A soft moan, almost pained, catches in her throat. Bucky doesn’t move his lips from her ear, but shifts his eyes to her face. Her teeth are biting into her bottom lip. The blood beginning to surface.

Lifting his free hand he pulls her bottom lip free from her teeth. “Don’t… Do… That. Understood? It does… _things…_ to me.”

Nodding her head, Lexi keeps her eyes closed.

“I can’t hear you.” Bucky growls low into the shell of her ear.

“Y—yeesss.” She stutters out.

“Yes? Yes what?”

“Yes… Headmaster.”

“That’s a good _little_ _girl_. You see, you’re going to learn to listen to me and do as I tell you to do. Either the easy way… or the hard way.” Letting go of Lexi’s wrist, Bucky straightens himself up as he fixes his tie, but doesn’t remove his thigh from in-between her legs.

“To be perfectly honest with you… _Miss_ Greyson—“ Bucky drags his eyes down the length of her body and back up again… tortuously slow. “—I prefer the hard way.”

Swiftly moving away from her, Bucky goes around his desk and pulls out another sheet of paper. Sliding over to her, he juts out his chin, motioning her to look at it.

Getting off of his desk slowly, she pulls her skirt down as fast as she can as she looks from Bucky to the paper. Picking it up, Lexi eyes quickly grow wider. The expression on her face is priceless as the corners of Bucky’s mouth turns into a nasty curl.

Clutching the paper, Lexi’s breathing begins to get strained. Glaring at Bucky, with nothing less than hate in her violet eyes, her fear all gone, she yells out “What is this?!”

Crossing his arms against his chest, Bucky rakes his teeth on his bottom lip. Smirking, he arches his eyebrow and rolls his lips.

_Mm… the kitten’s got claws… fuck yeah…_

“What does it look like?”

Glancing back down at the paper, Lexi shakes her head back and forth. She opens her mouth but no words come out. Her anger giving way to... shock.“I—I…” She mutters out finally.

“ _Awwweee_ … Let me help you. That—“ pointing at her trembling hands “—is an email from your father. You see—“ moving almost catlike, Bucky slowly walks up to Lexi, glancing down at the paper that’s gripped in her hands, he looks into her violet eyes and smiles that brilliant smile of his. The kind of smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.  

“I’ve had the pleasure of speaking to him this morning and what you’re holding in your hands… well, it’s confirmation of our conversation.”

“I don’t understand. Confirmation of what? What is this?!” Lexi voice pitches higher.

Turning on his heels, Bucky walks away from Lexi as he begins to pace back and forth. Keeping one hand crossed on his chest and the other, rubbing his chin. The gritty feel of his stubble rings in his ears as his fingers rake against his face.

“Well, to sum up our conversation, I told your father about your late night road trips. Let’s just say, he’s not happy with you. You see, tuition here at Briarwood, is extremely expensive. We have at minimum, a ten year wait-list. Parents apply when their children are still in preschool for Christ sake. The best education money can buy. Needless to say, he was less than thrilled seeing the carelessness you have for the education he’s giving you.”

“You—talked to him? You _told_ him?”

“Did I tell him?” Bucky glances over at Lexi with a look of pure amusement on his face. “Of course I told him. Why wouldn’t I tell him? He needs to be informed of the things his daughter is doing at school. Don’t you think?”

Shaking her head, Lexi crumbles the paper and throws it at Bucky. “You didn’t have to tell him!”

Glaring at Lexi, Bucky’s entire body shifts as he squares his shoulders, expanding his muscled chest he stares down at her. “I suggest you lower your tone _Miss_ Greyson. And mind your _goddamn_ manners when you speak to me.” Bucky’s heated stare instantly turning his office into a damn furnace. Taking two steps forward, the tip of his black polished shoe touches the crumbled up paper on the floor. His cold blues stare at Lexi as he watches every ounce of color drain from her face.

“Get. Over. Here. Now.” Enunciating every syllable, Bucky trails Lexi like a hunter stalking his prey as she walks up to him. “On. Your. Knees. Slowly.”

Dropping on her knees, slowly, Lexi keeps her eyes on Bucky. Bucky keeps his eyes on her.

“Obedience. I demand it. And you, you will _give_ it to me.” Shifting his eyes to the floor, he looks back at her. “Pick it up. And let that be the last time you _ever_ disrespect me. Understood?”

“Y—yes Sir.” Bending down slightly, Lexi can smell his cologne. The delicious scent sending her head swirling. Her fingers deftly grab the paper as she looks back up.

Stepping back, Bucky signals her to stand and go sit down.

“I told your father, because it’s my job. It’s my job to keep every last student here at Briarwood safe. And when you decide to sneak off of school grounds to draw a moon, well that’s not very safe is it?

“Safe?”

“Yes.”

“That’s your job?”

Exhaling deeply, Bucky’s boredom is evident with her questioning. “Yes.”

“What do you call slamming me on your desk? Was that safe? Maybe I should tell me _Father_ about that. What do you think he’s going to say about that?” Lexi glares at Bucky as a trace of a smile slips her lips.

“Slamming you on my desk?” Bucky raises his eyebrows in a mock surprise. Clutching his chest, he breathes deeply and slowly exhales. “Miss Greyson. I haven’t touched you. And I don’t appreciate what you’re insinuating.”

“What? You grabbed me by my arms and slammed me on your desk!”

“I did no such thing. But, if you feel you need to call your Father, well here—“ digging in his pocket, Bucky pulls out his IPhone. Punching in a number quickly, Bucky holds it out in front of her as it begins to ring on the other end.

“Headmaster Barnes, it’s so very nice to hear from you again. Have you had a chance to speak to my daughter?”

Lexi’s eyes drop from Bucky’s hand to the floor.

“Good evening Mr. Greyson. Actually yes. I have your daughter here with me now. Seems like she has something she _needs_ to tell you.” Twisting his wrist out to Lexi, Bucky motions her to take the phone.

Lexi looks at the phone and back up to Bucky. Her face is completely drawn as she rolls her lips and glances away.

“Oh, she does, does she? Lexi? What is it that you need to tell me, besides everything that the Headmaster and I have spoken about already?”

Grabbing Lexi by her arm, Bucky pulls her to him “ _Tell_ _him_.” he mouths.

Shaking her head no, Lexi’s eyes begin to pool over again. Letting her go, he shoves her back in the chair.

“My apologies Mr. Greyson, seems she’s a bit ashamed of what she’s done and how she’s misbehaved.” Looking over at Lexi sitting, Bucky can’t help but smile. These are the things he enjoys the most. Being able to manipulate any situation and own it. “Miss Greyson, I believe for your behavior, you owe your Father an apology.”

“ _Say_ _you’re_ _sorry_.” Bucky mouths a second time.

“I’m sorry Father. It won’t happen again.” Lexi mumbles.

“I don’t believe he heard you Miss Greyson. Louder, please.” Jutting out his chin, Bucky motions to his cell.

Swallowing hard, Lexi drops her eyes from Bucky’s penetrating stare. Trying miserably to hide the shake in her voice, she stutters “I—I’m… s-sorry, Father. It… it won’t happen again.”

“Lexi, I am highly, highly disappointed in you. How dare you have such a blatant disregard for the sacrifices I have made for you. You are such a _selfish_ , inconsiderate child. But, you are in the best hands capable of handling your… indiscretions. Do not make me stop what I am doing to fly to New York to reprimand you. Understood?”

Bucky listens to what her Father is saying, but he also listens to what he’s not saying. Lexi is artistic, and that, says a lot. From what he gathered from her file, a small notation made by Maria, selfish and inconsiderate is the last thing she is.

“Yes Father. I didn’t mean to bother you or take you away from your work. It won’t happen again.” Looking away from Bucky, Lexi lowers her eyes and stares at the floor.

Bucky notices as Lexi’s entire body quivers under the voice coming through his phone. A voice thousands of miles away but, the effect seems to be infinite.

“Mr. Greyson—“ Bucky interrupts. “Let me apologize for the interruption. I—“

“Oh no, no, no, no Headmaster. This is _all_ my daughter’s fault. Please, in regards to our conversation earlier, by all means… proceed forward.”

In the background, a woman’s sultry voice can be heard calling out to him _‘Jonathon… I’m waiting. You said you_ _weren’t going to be long… don’t keep me waiting.’_

There’s a brief pause and slight shift as muffled voices can be heard. Bucky knows he’s covered the phone with his hand.

“Now, Headmaster, I… have a business meeting that it seems I am… delaying. I trust you will handle whatever situations arise. Until we speak again. Good night Mr. Barnes.” Instantly the call is disconnected.

No goodbye to his daughter.

“What did you and my Father talk about?” Glancing up at Bucky through her thick lashes, her words are barely a whisper.

Bucky can see there’s something… sad almost, in her eyes.

Putting his phone in his pocket, Bucky leans against his desk. Breathing deeply, he looks at her. Shoving both hands in his pockets, he cocks his head to the left. “This is a very old school. The original charter still stands. Though, there have been minor amendment’s added to it throughout the years, it’s as solid as rock. One of the clauses has a stipulation on it. And to my surprise… the stipulation is to insure that no one attempts to change it. Can you believe that? Do you know what that clause is Miss Greyson?”

Shaking her head no, Bucky continues. “Of course not. Why would you even know that right?”

“I don’t—understand.” Rolling and nipping at her lips, a worried look creases across her brow.

“I’m getting to that.” Taking his hands out his pockets, Bucky grips the edge of his desk. “Disciplinary actions taken by the school are placed in order to ensure the students receive a proper education and do not misbehave. At any time in which a student breaks any of the rules and regulations there are… repercussions. Such as detention, suspension and eventually… expulsion. That will always be on your student record. However, Briarwood Academy has a clause for corporal punishment.” Bucky grins as his eyes sweep Lexi up and down.

“Corporal Punishment?” Lexi blanches.

Nodding his head slowly, a cruel smile curls his lips.

“But that’s illegal.” Lexi all but stammers out, trying her hardest not to have her words get lodged in her throat. “Schools all across the country banned that form of discipline a long time ago.”

“You’re wrong. Not all schools. Actually—“ breathing deeply, Bucky stretches his arms behind his back as he slowly exhales. “-it’s almost split right down the middle.”

“New York banned it. It’s not allowed. And besides, Briarwood is a private school. It was banned from private schools as well.” Lexi swallows hard as she glares at Bucky. The violet in her eyes looking almost purple.

“Yes, your right about it being banned in New York. And in private schools. Private schools run by the state of New York. However, we are not governed by the state. Our funding does not come from the state. The only thing Briarwood follows when it comes to education is the curriculum. And that, is just the basics. Briarwood is family owned and operated. Private as can be.” Clicking his tongue to the top of the roof of his mouth, he sighs. “Therefore, we, are the exception to the rule.”

Lexi’s mouth drops open as the implication of what he’s saying hits her.

Leaning down, Bucky places his finger under her chin and lifts her face up to his as their eyes meet. “Got your attention now, didn’t I… _little girl.”_

Letting out a hushed breath she breathes. “Corporal punishment? Is that what you talked about with my father? You needed his permission to what? Hit me?” Lexi grits her jaw at Bucky. Her anger coming back to surface.

“I don’t need his permission for anything Miss Greyson. I do what the hell I want. When I want. To _whom_ … I want. Just so that you and I are on the same page—“ Bucky grabs her backpack from the floor, grabbing her wrist he pulls her out of the chair. Shoving her bag in her hands, he walks to the door and opens it. “Consider this your only warning. Because the next I bring you into my office for _any_ infraction, I’m going to pull you over my knee and spank you so goddamn hard, you won’t be able to sit for a week. Now… get out.” Bucky's jaw clenches as he glares at her.

“ _Haaa_ …” Staring at Bucky, Lexi clutches her bag to her chest. Dropping her eyes, she moves as if her legs have been dipped in lead. Passing Bucky, she breathes “Y-you have to use a pa-paddle.”

Holding the massive solid wood door open, Bucky blocks her way with his thigh, stopping her instantly she looks up at him. “I use my hands.” Bucky whispers. His eyes drag down Lexi’s body and back up again lazily. “I _always_ use my hands when I… _spank_. I find it to be so much more… _intimate_ that way. Don’t you agree, _Lexi?"_

 _“Haaa_ … I—never been…” Lexi’s at a loss for words. She can’t breathe, she can’t speak. She can’t even move. She can only stare at him.

“Miss Greyson?” Bucky motions to the door with his eyes.

Looking down at her feet, she notices Bucky moved his thigh from blocking her exit.

“Go.”

Nodding, Lexi quickly walks out of his office and begins her trek down the hallway.

“Oh and Miss Greyson?” Bucky calls out from behind her.

Turning around, Lexi’s jaw drops.

Leaning back against the door jamb, Bucky holds a lighter up to the cigarette caught between his lips. Flicking it, the spark crackles and ignites the flame. Inhaling that sweet nicotine, his eyes slowly flutter close. Raising one eyebrow, he opens his eyes as he exhales a string of gray smoke.

“Have a good evening.” Grinning, Bucky turns on his heels and kicks the door shut as a loud thud vibrates off the wooden floors.

Walking over to the window Bucky sits on the over-sized window sill. Mrs. Parker was smart enough to drape some throw pillows around and the cushioned padding is pretty comfortable. Taking another long drag of his cigarette he watches as Lexi, races across the yard and within minutes she’s gone into the girls dormitory.

“Fuck!” Bucky mutters out. “What the hell just happened?” Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket, Bucky digs it out. It’s a text from Sam.

***Bucky! Where the fuck u at man?! Her parents are staying over until tomorrow, but they fell out already. Dude… Nicky’s?***

Nodding his head, Bucky text Sam back.

***Hell fuckin yeah! Fuck a beer. I need some shots in me. Meet u in twenty.***

*****************************************************************

Pulling up in front of 150 West 57th Street, Bucky puts the Impala in park. Stepping out into the chilling night air, a valet immediately is by his side handing him a red ticket. Nodding at him, Bucky walks into The Russian Tea Room as the revolving door is pushed open for him by an impeccably dressed man in a long red coat with gold buttons and a black top hat.

Walking into a massive foyer that’s dripping with old world Russian charm and ambiance, Bucky instantly takes in the huge mosaic tile walled fireplace. Two handcrafted Russian bears adorn both sides of the fireplace. The logs crackle as the flames emit a soothing warmth and a soft glow, keeping the cool October night breeze at bay.

The walls are covered in deep reds, vibrant orange and ocean blues. Candelabras spread out along the walls light the way to several dining rooms and private rooms as well. Bucky glances at the artwork that line the walls, all original paintings and all imported from Russia.

The intricate carpeting looks like something straight out of a 1940’s movie. Red and gold patterns swirling circles, triangles and diamond designs with crosses as far as the eye can see.

The muffled buzzing of conversations, the clinking of crystal glasses and clanking of silverware overflows into the grand foyer only when the swinging doors are opened.

“Mr. Barnes. Welcome, to the Russian Tea Room.”

Looking behind him, Bucky stares at a tall slender blond. From head to toe she’s polished wearing a high waisted black pencil skirt and a low cut red blouse. A simple gold broche is pinned delicately to her blouse. Big hazel eyes and lips as red as blood accentuate her beautiful face.

Bucky watches as her eyes quickly scan his length. The moistness of her lips making them softly part.

Bucky knows how he looks. Everything about him sends countless dirty images soaring into the minds of the women everywhere.

Bucky’s eyes trail the blonds as she drinks him in. Staring at his mouth, he teases his tongue as he slides it across his bottom lip. Instantly her eyes widen as she rolls her lips, her fingers quickly reaching for her brooch as she begins to trace it.

Bucky can see her mind firing away as she continues to stare at his scruff, down his neck, to his grey button down shirt. No tie, and the first three buttons undone.

Yeah… women love that shit. Bucky knows what they like and what they don’t like.

Her eyes finally land on his black slacks. Nice and fitted to his well-muscled thighs. Glancing back up, she smiles. “Please, Mr. Barnes… this way.” Extending her arm towards an elevator on the far wall she nods at him. “Mr. Briarwood is expecting you in the Hearth Room.”

Walking into the elevator, the woman follows behind him and presses the button for the third floor. Rubbing his chin, Bucky glances at wristwatch as his mind drifts off to Lexi. Since their meeting, she’s pretty much kept low-key. Bucky’s checked her attendance record for the past week and she hasn’t skipped any classes. Nor has she had any more late night sneak outs.

It’s a shame he thinks. He was so looking forward to punishing her.

Breathing deeply Bucky fills his lungs with air as his chest expands. Sighing softly he smiles to himself.

_Oh well… she’ll end up fuckin’ up sooner or later… preferably sooner…_

“Mr. Barnes?”

Looking up, Bucky notices that they’re on the third floor already and the blond is out in the hallway holding the elevator door for him.

“Oh. Sorry.” Bucky mumbles.

Following her down the long carpeted hall, they come up to wood framed stained glass double doors. Turning her face slightly to her left, she sizes Bucky up one more time before pushing the doors open. Entering the main dining hall, he notices several round tables with white linen table clothes and off to the sides, several leather booths. The lighting is low and warm. Candles are burning in small crystal jars everywhere. There’s a handful of patrons scattered about. And at the very back of the room a small group of people sit in deep red leather couches surrounding a rock walled fireplace.

Soft jazz music plays in the back ground while conversations are low and hushed.

Business, negotiations, back-stabbings and blackmail. Not to mention the husbands cheating on their wives and the wives cheating on their husbands. That can all be found at The Russian Tea Room.

Glancing to his left, Bucky scans the bar, which is quite intimate. Hand carved mahogany wood with leather wrapped edging and high back leather bar stools. The mirrored wall behind the bar is littered with nothing less than top shelf bottles of imported Vodka.

“This way Mr. Barnes.”

Looking back at the blond, she motions Bucky down another long hallway away from the dining room. Passing rooms on either side of the hall, she stops at the last one to the right.

Discretion comes at a very high price when it’s served on a silver platter.

Full length glass double doors just like the ones he came through in the dining room adorn the entrance. Pushing the doors open, she steps aside as Bucky walks into a beautifully decorated lounge.

Plush red drapes hang over an arched doorway to the right and as well as the doors leading back to the hallway. Several over-sized red velvet chairs surround another fireplace as small round glass tables separate the chairs and couches. A quaint bar is situated in the corner and several shot glasses and wine glasses adorn the mirrored wall.

“Bucky! My boy! You made it.”  

Smiling big, Bucky extends his hand out to the old man. Truth is Bucky’s always called him old man, but he sure doesn’t look sixty eight years old. He’s six three, broad shouldered chiseled jaw and a full head of brown hair with just a touch of gray on the sides. “Mr. Briarwood. Thank you for inviting me out tonight.”

Shaking hands, Bucky is surprised at how soft the old man’s hands are. Well, it goes to show that the wealthy really don’t need to get down in the trenches. They pay other people to do their work for them. And Bucky’s been around Briarwood his whole life. The old fuck’s never had to break a sweat in his life.

But Bucky rather take the latter. Busting your ass and breaking your back to earn your keep. Always had and always will.

“Well come now, sit, sit, sit.” He motions Bucky over to one of the over-sized velvet chairs. “Bucky, please what would you like to drink?” Briarwood’s voice is smooth like butter, but with an air of arrogance in it. It’s subtle, but its there.

Taking off his black leather jacket, the blond takes it from him and hangs it up on the coat hanger. “Charbay Blood Orange, please.” Sitting down Bucky folds his left leg over his right knee.

“Excellent choice my boy. Aurora, a Charbay Blood Orange for Mr. Barnes and I’ll have another Ciroc.”

“Yes, Mr. Briarwood.”  

“Bucky, would you like the House Caviar? Or… they have the best Foie Gras in the City.”

Placing his hand on his chest, Bucky shakes his head no. “Thank you but no. I actually had dinner with a friend before I drove down.”

“Ah… very well then. That’ll be all Aurora.” Dismissing the blond with a wave, the old man’s attention is completely on Bucky.

Glancing up, Bucky locks eyes with the tall leggy blond. Teasing the tip of his tongue against his top lip, Bucky shifts his eyes back to the old man.

“I trust you had a good drive into the City?”

“Yes, I did actually. I love it here. So every opportunity I get to come back I’ll take full advantage of it Sir.”

Leaning forward, the old man pats Bucky’s knee “That’s what I’m talking about. Opportunities are just beginning to knock on your door Buck. You make sure to take full advantage of them. They don’t come knocking every day.”

Grinning, Bucky chuckles. “No Sir they don’t.”

“You do good to remember that. You hear me?” Briarwood’s voice drops a tone, almost to a cold whisper.

Bucky lowers his eyes as he feels the old man scrutinize him. “Yes, Sir.” Bucky mutters.

Walking back in, the blond places a silver tray on the table with several shot glasses filled to the brim and two small glass bowls, one with green olives and the other with black olives. Folding her hands in front of her she says “Would you like anything else Mr. Briarwood?”

“Bucky?” He ask as he hands him a shot glass.

“No.” Bucky smiles at the blond. “Thank you, I’m good.”

“That’ll be all Aurora. You may leave until I summon you again.” Briarwood’s eyes drop to the blonde’s ass as her hips sway teasingly.

“So, how have you been?” He asks, looking back at Bucky.

“Very good actually. This week has been, rather productive.”

“Excellent Bucky. Glad to hear that. By the way, did you get a chance to go over the final proofs? Do you think anything needs to be changed?”

“I want to go over them one last time. Make sure everything is… precise. Before I sign off on them. I emailed Wade yesterday and explained that to him.”

Waving his hand in the air, Briarwood takes a sip of his drink. “Absolutely. Completely understandable. Like I said, I’m leaving it all up to you. Briarwood is in good hands with you.”

“How are you Sir? How is Mrs. Briarwood? And the grandchildren?” Bucky genuinely ask.

Grabbing a cigar out of his gold case, he clips both ends and lights it up. Puffing on it until the embers catch a nice glow he blows out the sweet scent.

“Wonderful, everyone is well. And, Mrs. Briarwood is good Bucky. Thank you for asking. She ask about you quite often. Actually, she told me to tell you that she’ll be expecting you for dinner very soon. You know her and her open door policy when it comes to you.”

Smiling, Bucky nods his head. He remembers the summers he spent out at the Briarwood mansion. The smell of bake cookies, brownies and cupcakes all summer long. The lazy, hot afternoon’s she’d keep him from doing any work on the property on purpose. They’d sit out on the veranda, Bucky on the over-sized porch swing, t-shirt, shorts and barefoot, while Mrs. Briarwood sat on her rocking chair telling Bucky stories of New York City back in the 1940’s. For some reason, Bucky loves that era.

Bucky sure loved those summers. He was sent there to “work” because he was acting up in school, getting into fights and just outright not listening to his teachers or his parents. Not that his grades were failing. On the contrary, he was an A+ student, it just that he was… bored. Just like old man Briarwood would say.

_You’re bored boy… that’s why you’re lashing out… I’ll show you… what back breaking labor is…_

The thing is… he never really worked when he spent the summers with them. He spent his days messing around with the horses in the stables and riding them. Going four-wheeling and swimming in their huge Olympic sized pool. Hanging out and goofing around with their grand kids. Enjoying big backyard barbecues with their ritzy neighbors. And Bucky, he fit right in. Even as a young boy, his charm and his gift of gab made everyone putty in his hands.

Even dinner at the Briarwood table, Bucky fit in perfectly. There were times when one of the grand-kids said something funny to him and Bucky would catch the old man just staring at him. Smiling the biggest smile he’d ever seen.

Bucky was never treated differently. He enjoyed all the Briarwood spoils. And his bedroom… holy shit. It was made for a prince to sleep in. Saying that it was huge was an understatement. It was massive. From the California King, to the big screen T.V with his favorite video game console and games, to the silk sheets Bucky slid in at night and slept like a baby on.

Yeah… he remembers it all.

“How’s George and Winnie?” The old man ask.

“They’re good. _Y’know_ just doing their own… thing.” Bucky looks away as he sips on his drink.

“George still being buried alive by mounds of paperwork? Being a martyr for the City?”

 _“Ha…_ _yeah_ … you know my dad.” Bucky shakes his head once, downing his drink in one gulp.

“Yes. I do… know your father.” Puffing out a ring of smoke, he grins. “It’s a shame.”

“What’s a shame?” Bucky questions.

“Your parents. They work so hard and make next to nothing. They’ve had so many opportunities to make more money… but, some people are driven and some… are not.”

“Yeah…” Bucky mutters. “They’re content. I guess.”

“And that’s not a bad thing. You see, people are divided into two classes. Those who want. And those who don’t. Your parents are the latter. Like you said… content.”

“I never understood that.” Placing the glass on the side table, Bucky inhales deeply. His eyes focusing on the fireplace as one of the logs catch and crackle at the flames.

“Because _you’re_ not like them Bucky. You want… more. And that is _definitely_ not a bad thing.”

“Some may say that’s an undesirable trait.” Bucky leans his elbows on his knees as he grabs a cigarette out of his pack.

 _“HA!”_ Briarwood chuckles. “And those are the same people that eat nuked mac and cheese and call it dinner. Please. That _‘want’_ is what drives people to do… things they wouldn’t normally do otherwise.”

Blowing out another huff of cigar smoke, his face upturns as he pops a green olive in his mouth. “Tell me something Bucky—“ he smirks. “how much would you say… Aurora gets paid to work here? To be a private hostess?”

Furrowing his brow, Bucky downs another shot. The clear liquid sliding down his throat and leaving behind a stinging burn as it settles in his belly. Shrugging his shoulders he says “I—don’t have the faintest idea.”

“Well—“ Grabbing his drink, the old man swirls it in his glass. Looking at the liquid, swish back and forth, he brings it his lips and sips it. “She gets paid seven hundred dollars per night. Friday and Saturdays only. That’s fourteen hundred dollars. Let’s say she works all four weekends that’s fifty two hundred dollars a month right?”

“Right.” Bucky doesn’t understand where he’s going with this. But… he’ll entertain his train of thought.

“She lives out in Long Island. Nice two story, four bedroom brick house. Two children. A ten year old boy and a seven year old girl. Monday thru Friday she’s a fifth grade teacher. Totting one kid to baseball practice and the other to gymnastic classes. And… the ink on her divorce papers, hasn’t even dried yet.” Taking another sip, the old man puffs on his cigar. Blowing on the embers he sits back and exhales deeply.

“She’s a beautiful woman isn’t she?” Briarwood ask, without looking at Bucky.

“Yes, she is.” Bucky agrees.

“The ex-husband was a con artist. You know the kind, the get-rich-quick schemer’s? He worked at a bank. Wrote himself out a bunch of loans under several different aliases. Eventually, he got caught. Left her with two mortgages, two car payments, a shitload of credit card bills and a dog.”

Bucky flicks his lighter and sparks up his cigarette. Inhaling deeply, he exhales slowly. “Yeah, that’s rough.”

“You want to know something else?” The old man raises an eyebrow.

“What’s that?”

“As member’s, we aren’t allowed to tip our hostess.”

“Really?” Bucky ask truly surprised. “That’s a bit… odd. I mean, I bet the tips here would help her a lot.”

Sipping on his drink, Briarwood nods his head. “Well, she makes due… trust me. She doesn’t get tipped _here_ , but she does get tipped. And _very_ well may I add.”

Narrowing his eyes at the old man, Bucky picks up another shot and downs it as well. But his eyes never leave the old man.

“When I leave here, I’m going to check into the Waldorf Astoria, I have a suite there. Our dear sweet little hostess… she’ll meet me there within the hour. Once she gets there, she’ll take off her skirt and blouse, bra and panties, but keep her heels on. Just as I instructed her to do.” Sneering at Bucky, the corners of his mouth curl into two crescent moons. “I like that the most. And, faster than I can snap my fingers, she’ll drop to her knees and suck my dick.”

Bucky struggles to stifle a gasp. Keeping his sights on the old man, Bucky can only listen.

“After her jaw clenches up, I’ll move her to the bed where she’ll bounce on my dick and ride me until I come. It’ll be a good couple of hours of nonstop fucking. Once I’m done, she’ll get dress and I’ll hand her five grand. In cash. Don’t need a paper trail you know.” Taking a big swig of his drink, Briarwood slowly swirls it around as its lone ice clinks against the glass. That clinking sound continues to ring in Bucky’s ears long after he places the glass back on the table. “Five grand for a fuck. Still think it’s rough for her?”

Swallowing hard, Bucky can’t tear his eyes off of Briarwood. “I-I…” Bucky has no idea how to answer that question.

Leaning closer to him, Bucky can smell the alcohol and the cigar on his breath. “People use people to get what they want Bucky. In every aspect of their lives. I saw a beautiful woman and an opportunity to get a nice piece of pussy, and—“ shrugging his shoulders he smirks “...if I pay an extra grand, I’ll get her asshole too. I see something I want, I take it. Money buys anything and everything. And it buys… _people.”_

“Aren’t you exploiting her? Exploiting her situation? For your own need.” Bucky clenches his jaw. But… he feels a bit of a hypocrite for saying that. He should be surprised at what he’s hearing, but the truth is… he isn’t. The Briarwood family is known for their ruthlessness.

Laughing loudly, his body literally shaking he slaps Bucky on his knee. Standing up he walks over to the fireplace as he leans his elbow on the hearth. “Exploiting her?” He glares at Bucky. “Let me tell you something… I didn’t approach her. She came to me. You hear me. She came to me. She looks at me and she sees a dollar sign. Six grand Bucky. Six grand for a fuck. So who’s exploiting the situation here? She has her options, she’s always had options. She could downsize on her house. Turn in one of her cars. Get rid of a couple of those credit cards she likes to swipe so much.”

Walking around to the bar he grabs a bottle of club soda, twisting off the cap he pours it in two glasses and tops them off with some Grey Goose and lime.

“It’s a lifestyle. She wants material shit. It makes her happy. So… her pussy comes with a price tag hanging off the clit. I didn’t put it there… she did. Like I said… everybody can be bought.” Walking over to Bucky, he hands him a glass.

Taking it from him, Bucky shakes his head. “I can’t.”

Sitting back down, the old man huffs out.

“I can’t.” Bucky repeats with a bit of anger lacing his words.

“Bullshit!” Briarwood blurts out.

“Money doesn’t drive me. Never has. My parents… they _uhm_ … showed me better… they raised me better than that.” Bucky says not-so-matter-of-factually.

“Your… _parents_ … are _naïve_.” Briarwood’s words spitting out like venom to Bucky. “Always have been. But _you_... know that.”

“My parents look at the world differently. They try to see the good in people. No matter what—“ Bucky lowers his eyes and whispers “—the cost.” Putting his glass down on the table, Bucky shakes his head. “They’re not driven by money either, Mr. Briarwood.”

“Because they never had it.” He fires back. “All they’ve ever had is enough to get by, and what was left, they squandered it away in a pitiful little savings account.” Narrowing his eyes at Bucky, he clenches his jaw. “But you… _you’re_ different. You’re not like them.”

Shaking his head, no. Bucky looks away from the old man’s penetrating stare.

“Bucky please. You say money doesn’t drive you? _Huh?”_ He chuckles. “But it does, and so does the _power_. The authority you yield. The fear in the eyes of everyone around you when you walk into a room. It’s the air that you carry.” Shifting himself to the edge of the seat, Briarwood glares at Bucky. His deep set eyes narrowing into two slits. “You command and demand respect… _boy_. You don't have to admit it to me... but you need to admit it to yourself."

Poking Bucky in his chest he leaves his finger lingering there for a second. “You think I haven’t _heard_ what they say about you? The staff, the students. The Board? _Hm?_ The new Headmaster of Briarwood Academy?”

Bucky’s whole body stiffens as he glares back at him. Squaring his shoulders, he leans back.

“To be perfectly honest… I don’t really give a fuck.” Cocking his head to the left, Bucky grins at the old man. “The Board didn’t hire me to make friends. I was hired to do a job, which I take very seriously. As far as what the staff and students say about me?” Breathing in deeply, Bucky closes his eyes and slowly opens them again. That wicked grin sliding across his mouth. “Will it make a difference in my life? Will I lose sleep over it? No. I’m not here to play games, I’m not here to waste my time and your money. Like I said... I could give a fuck less about what _anybody_ thinks about me.”

Huffing out, the old man grabs Bucky. His fingers digging into his left shoulder. “And that—that’s what makes you so goddamn lethal.”

Standing up, Bucky grabs his jacket. “What!?” The look of confusion settles on Bucky’s face as he turns around and glares at him. “Why am I here? What was the point of inviting me here Mr. Briarwood? _Huh?”_ Running his hand through his hair, he scrapes his fingers through his scruff. “Why did you invite me here? To tell me that people think I’m an asshole? That they say I’m a prick?”

Bucky thought he was coming here for a couple of drinks and some business talk and that would’ve been the end of it. But this. First Briarwood insulted his parents and then basically called him a power hungry bastard.

But the truth is…

The old bastard’s right.

Bucky loves his parents more than anything, loves his family. But… they are naïve. No matter how Bucky’s tried to show them otherwise, no matter what he’s said. The countless arguments he’s had with them.

His mother was a brilliant concert pianist. She played for years for the New York Philharmonic. Their leading pianist. That is, until she gave that up to give piano lessons.

Fucking piano lessons! At seventy-five dollars an hour.

Jeezus Christ! Aurora the _‘Cock Sucking Hostess’_ gets five grand for sucking the old man off and Bucky’s mother gets one hundred and fifty dollars for two hours of nonstop piano lessons to ungrateful little spoiled snot nose kids!

And his father. His father isn’t any better. Working for the New York City Department of Social Services. Under staffed, overworked and underpaid.

_Son… son, son. People will always need help. If we don’t help them, then who?_

_What happens when they decide to lay you off again? Huh Dad!? Or worse, cut backs. And you’re the first to go! Whad’ya gonna do then? And mom? How long until she can keep giving piano lessons!? You think I don’t see how her rheumatism is getting worse?_

_Son…_

_Enough Dad! I know your savings are practically wiped out… Helping Carrie Ann and her worthless husband. Writing out check after check to cover their expenses. And Becca? Putting her through this drug rehab and that drug rehab. She does her thirty day stint and gives you empty promises of ‘This time I’ll do everything right, you’ll see… I’m gonna be a good mama to Mikey, you watch’ and the minute you sign her ass out she’s lookin’ for the first fuckin’ high she can stab in her veins!_

_Bucky!_

_No mom! No! When are you guys gonna learn… She’s a heroin addict… She doesn’t care about you or dad. She doesn’t even care about her own_ _fuckin' son! How many times has she stolen from you?! Goddammit wake the fuck up already!_

_Bucky, son, we’re a family. We help each other. No matter what, no matter the cost. They’re your sisters. If you ever need our help, we’d help you in a heartbeat._

_But I don’t need your help! Never have! Ever since I can remember it was always Carrie Ann needs this and Becca needs that. I’m not like them… or either of you… weak._

_God! How was I even born into this family!_

_Bucky! Bucky!_

“Bucky? Bucky?”

Snapping out of a not-so-distant memory, Bucky looks up to feel the old man shaking him. “Are you okay? Bucky you just, blanked out for a minute there.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Shrugging out of his grasp, Bucky puts his jacket on.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Bucky looks at the fireplace. Deep in his own thoughts. He’s heard the rumors about him. The way the hushed conversations in the faculty lounge instantly stop when he walks in. The way they look at him. “I know what they say about me Mr. Briarwood. I’ve heard it my whole damn life. You become numb to it after a while. When I said I didn’t care. I meant it.” The temperature in the room shifts as Bucky’s eyes become cold and emotionless. Empty.

A slow smile curls the corners of the old man’s mouth. His eyes light up instantly, Bucky can swear he heard a switch turn on. Grabbing Bucky by the shoulder again, his voice is low and nothing less than determined. “I know… _I know._ And there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that. It’s the ice that flows through your veins, Buck. You’ve got that _‘fuck you’_ attitude. People are going to hate you and fear you. And _that_ … is what _drives_ you. The money and the power go hand and hand with that attitude. Own it. Own. That. Shit, _boy.”_

Letting Bucky’s shoulder go, he straightens his jacket. “Like I said—“ grinning, he takes several steps back. Grabbing another shot glass he pours himself a drink. “You remind me so much of myself. You and I—“ holding the drink up to Bucky he smiles. “—are a lot more alike than you think.” Downing the drink in one gulp, he stares at him.

Forcing back the lump that’s lodged itself in his throat, Bucky glances at his watch. “I have to go Mr. Briarwood.”

Nodding his head, he glances down at his watch as well. “Another appointment?”

“Something like that.” Bucky exhales deeply.

“Very well then. Shall I have Aurora see you out?”

Holding up his hands, Bucky shakes his head no. “No. That won’t be necessary. I’ll see myself out.”

“Good night Mr. Briarwood.” Pulling open the double doors, Bucky takes one step out when Briarwood calls out to him.

“Oh... and Bucky… Westgate? Do you have anything for me?”

Shaking his head, Bucky doesn’t look at him. “No. But I will.”

“Good. I look forward to it. Have a good evening then.”

Without looking back, Bucky walks down the hall. He doesn’t bother to wait for the elevator, instead he takes the stairs. Reaching the first floor, he pushes through several other patrons leaving at the same time. Going through the revolving doors, the doorman bids him a good evening.

Digging in his pocket, Bucky pulls out his cigarettes again and tucks one in-between his lips. Flicking his lighter he sparks it up. Handing over the red ticket to the valet, Bucky tries not to think about the conversation with Briarwood.

The fact is... he’s right. It _is_ the money that drives Bucky. The money and the power. It fuels him. He told him to own it.

_Own it…_

The hum of the Impalas engine comes purring around the corner. Bucky walks over as the valet, nods at him.

“It’s a sweet ride Sir. She’s a beauty.” The kid smiles from ear to ear.

Pulling his wallet out, Bucky hands him a fifty dollar bill. “Thanks kid.”

Smiling wide the kid, glances down at his hand noticing the fifty dollar bill. “Thank you Sir! Thank you!”

Getting in, Bucky pulls out into traffic.

_Own. That. Shit…_

A sly smile slips through his lips.

_Own. That. Shit… boy…_

And that’s exactly what Bucky’s about to do…

**********************************************************************

The echoing of his shoes resonate off the gold trimmed mirrored walls as he walks down the granite tiled floor hallway. Turning left he follows the gold numbers until he comes to suite 4007. Sliding his key-card in, the green light silently blinks. Pushing the door open, Bucky walks into a foyer and drops the key-card on the hall table.

Glancing up, he walks into a large sitting room, floor to ceiling windows overlook Central Park East. A plush cream couch and two high back matching chairs with a glass coffee table are centered around a warm fireplace. And off to the right are stairs leading to the second floor.

Feeling hands slowly begin to rub his shoulders, Bucky keeps looking out at the New York City skyline, at night the city lights are breathtaking.

 _“Mm…_ what’s the matter _darling?_ You seem so… tense.” She purrs as she continues to slowly rub at Bucky’s shoulders. “Here… let me help you out of this.” Hooking her long manicured red nails into the collar of his leather jacket, she slides it effortlessly down his muscular shoulders, down his biceps and slips it off. Taking it and placing it on the chair behind her, she comes back and hands him a glass. “Here _darling…_ your favorite.”

Taking the glass from her hand, Bucky finally looks at her as his eyes drink her in. She’s wearing nothing but a black lace bra with matching panties, black four inch heels and a thin lace robe that barely covers her ass. Her long brown hair falls loosely over her shoulders. Full red lips painted as dark as blood offset her deep brown eyes.

Sipping it slowly, Bucky knows his limits when it comes to alcohol. He’s not drunk by no means. And for what he has in mind… he has no intention of getting drunk. 

Taking the glass from Bucky’s hand, she places it on the end table off to the side _“Darling,_ why don’t we—“

Stopping her in mid-sentence Bucky crushes his mouth on hers. Slamming her against the glass window, her body bounces back as Bucky slams her again. Moaning out she licks back ferociously, crying out as she reaches for Bucky’s shirt, her fingers working overtime trying to undo his buttons.

Pulling her wrists off of him, breaking the kiss he spins her around and pins her hands behind her back. Pushing her into the glass window, Bucky nips at her earlobe. “Don’t.” He breathes into her neck as he grazes his teeth against her jaw.

 _“Aah…_ but—it’s… I—I’ve waited for you for so long _my love.”_ Her words are raspy and strained, so full of need and desire.

“And you will continue to wait… until I decide. Do I make myself… clear?” His fingers trace down her jaw, her shoulder, over the soft lace of her bra… she slowly turns her face to look up at him. His fingertips continue their slow torturous decent over her skin, making her shudder and cry out from his singular touch. Her fine hairs standing on edge as if they’ve been charged with static electricity.

Arching her ass against Bucky’s cock he pulls away from her but keeps her hands restrained and shoves her harder against the window. Swaying her hips back and forth, she begs him to have mercy on her as she searches for friction from his dick.

“P-please… oh… _please… Mm…”_ Furrowing her brow, she nips at Bucky’s lip, trying to catch them, he pulls away. _“Ahhh! Fuck!_ You’re a goddamn tease!” She cries out. Licking her lips her eyes roam all over Bucky’s face, hungrily.

Grinning, he pulls her away from the window, with one hand still pinning her wrists behind her back, his other hand reaches up to her jaw as he slowly ruts his cock on her ass. Up and down, Bucky gives her just a hint of what she’s been craving… for weeks.

 _“Mm…_ is this what you want? _Huh?_ Want me to _fuck_ you right here. Right here in front of the window. For all New York City to see how you look getting fucked?” Growling in her ear, Bucky glides his fingertips down her stomach. Tracing the hem of her lacy panties, he slides his entire hand inside. His fingers instantly get coated with her slick as he presses his thumb against her clit. _“Fuck…_ look at you… you’re so goddamn wet already. So… eager.” Bucky licks up her jaw to the base of her earlobe, catching it, he tugs on it as he presses a soft open mouth kiss against her skin.

 _“Ohh god_ … _B-Bucky… p-please!”_ Whimpering, she pushes back and begins to rock against Bucky’s hardened cock.

Rolling his hips on her, his dick twitching and straining against his boxers, Bucky closes his eyes and relishes on the feel. “Shall I see how wet you really are?” Shoving her against the window, it rattles loudly as Bucky slides his middle finger deep in her hole, burying it up to the knuckle. Twisting his finger around, her walls are clenching down on him as Bucky slides a second finger in her.

 _“Mm…_ you like that… _huh? Fuckin’_ pussy’s dripping. Got my whole hand soaked. Shit feels good don’t it?” Bucky bites at her neck and shoulder as she fucks herself on his hand. His relentless teasing and assault making her buckle under him.

 _“Oh gawd… p-please… Oh…. Ahh… ah ah ah…”_ Moaning she presses her forehead against the window. Her face is flushed as her mouth hangs slack. “P-please Bucky! I’m b-begging y-you!”

Pulling his fingers out, Bucky begins to rub her pussy with the heel of his palm. Teasing her clit with small circles, his fingers work her drenched hole. “You’re begging me?” He chides her. “Begging me… for… what… exactly?”

Crying out, her whole body quakes as she squeezes her eyes shut. “I-I…” trying to speak, she can’t form a word as Bucky pushes his fingers back in her. “B-Bucky!” She screams as she throws her head back on his shoulder. Her body going completely rigid as her orgasm rips through her.

Holding her up, Bucky lets go of her wrists as she slumps forward. Pulling his hand out of her panties, she stops him. Wrapping her hand around his wrist, her voice is strained and ragged. “I-I want to…” Struggling to finish her sentence, she twist around to finally face him.

Raising his eyebrow, Bucky rolls his lips “You… want to… what?” His ice cold blue eyes zero in on her like a target. Her messed hair sticking to her sweat slicked face and neck.

“I…” Her chest heaving with every forced word. “I… want… to… suck… your cock… Mr. Barnes.” She moans out. “P-please.”

Pressing her breasts against his chest, she leans up for a kiss. Stopping her, Bucky grabs her arms and shakes his head no only once. Staring at her swollen lips, Bucky traces his thumb over her lips as she catches it and begins to suck and hum on it. Her tongue circling it as she moans loudly.

Pulling his thumb out, he brushes the hair out of her face as he leans in kissing her cheek he whispers “Then, on your fuckin’ knees… and suck my cock.”

As if Bucky himself sent a lightning bolt of shivers down her back she instantly drops to her knees obeying his command. Huffing out a moan, she quickly palms his hard cock through the fabric of his slacks, the strain against his zipper makes Bucky close his eyes and softly let out a breath.

Mouthing against his dick, she cups his balls and gently squeezes. Her fingers trace his cockhead as the tip of her red nail glides down the shaft. The trail of heat it leaves behind makes Bucky’s balls tighten up as a spike of pleasure curls in his belly. Unbuckling his belt, the clanking sound of the buckle as she lets it fall open vibrates in Bucky’s ears. Opening his eyes slowly he stares down at her.

Pulling down his zipper with one hand, she busies herself with the other hand kneading and stroking Bucky’s cock through his slacks. Expertly and as if it’s nothing less than her mission in life, she quickly unsnaps his button and slowly pulls his pants open as she presses a chaste kiss on his erect cock. The red of her lipstick leaving an imprint on the thin material of his boxers.

Rolling his lips Bucky glares down at her. His finger tracing the curve of her jaw as she moans deep in her throat and nuzzles his cock. Lacing his fingers in her hair, Bucky yanks her head back hard making her yelp in pain. Leaning down, his face just mere inches from her lips, Bucky narrows his eyes at her, the coldness completely washing over him as he strokes himself over his boxers. Her eyes glued to his dick, she lets out a rushed moan.

“P-please… _oh god…_. please… Bucky… p-please…”

Pulling down the front of his boxers, his cock springs forward bumping her open mouth. Immediately she lunges forward and regardless of the fact that Bucky still has a grip on her hair, her tongue instantly trying to lap up Bucky’s dick.

_Like a goddamn starvin’ animal… fuckin’ slut…_

_“Ah ah ah…”_ Bucky shakes his head no. Yanking her back harder this time she cries out again, squeezing her eyes shut, she pleads with him.

“I’m begging you… _please…”_ she whimpers.

Softly petting his cock Bucky watches her as her eyes follow the motions of his hand. Back and forth up and down. Pulling on his foreskin, Bucky pushes his finger inside it. Sliding his finger all around his cockhead, his precome coating the tip, he pulls his finger out as he slides it across her lips.

Licking her lips feverishly, she closes her eyes and breathes as she begs him “More… please… _hm…_ more.”

Gripping his cock, Bucky pulls the foreskin back. Teasing his slit as more of his precome drools out, he coats the tip of his finger. “Stick your tongue out.” He tells her. Quickly obeying him, the woman sticks her tongue out as Bucky glides his finger across her tongue. “Swallow…” He orders her again. Lapping up his finger, the woman swallows so damn hard Bucky can hear the gulp in her throat. _“Hm…_ so fuckin’ needy…” he growls.

“P-please… Bucky… let me suck your cock… I—I’m begging you. Please”

Dragging his cockhead across her red lips, Bucky taps it against her mouth. And every time she attempts to latch onto it, Bucky pulls back and scolds her. “No.”

Dropping her shoulders and lowering her head, she whimpers as she silently cries out. “Bucky… I’m begging you! P-please… I’m on my knees… please.” Tears springing from the woman’s eyes as she looks up at him.

Letting his dick go, a sly grin creeps across his lips. “Then what are you waiting for.”

Releasing his grip on her hair and without any hesitation she lunges forward grasping Bucky’s cock with both hands she opens her mouth wide and sucks him in like a fucking vacuum.

Bucky’s eyes open wide as he feels and watches the brown haired woman suck hungrily and greedily on his swollen cock. The veins pulsing as she grazes her teeth on the undershaft, loud and wet she releases his dick and runs her tongue up and down his length. Her breathing is rushed and ragged and as if she were desperately fighting for some air, she licks, sucks and bites on his cock with so much need her tears begin to flow.

Cupping his balls she licks them and sucks one in her mouth, slurping on it loud she alternates between his balls as her well-manicured hands begin to jerk Bucky off.

Bucky stares down at the woman as she sucks on his dick as if her life depended on it. _“Shit…_ look at you… _fuckin’_ hungry _huh?”_

Bucky licks his lips as he breathes in deeply. The woman continues to sucks on his balls, gripping his cock she laps up the underside and latches on to his cockhead, sucking on it loud she tongues his slit, coaxing more precome as it leaks out like a sieve.

 _“Mm…”_ Bucky hums in his throat as he closes his eyes and his chest heaves, grabbing the back of her head with both hands he growls out “Since you _love suckin’_ my dick so much… _m’gonna_ fuck your mouth…”

Looking up at him, the woman gasp as Bucky begins to fuck into her mouth. His hips snapping hard, making his cock pound against the back of her throat. His balls slapping against her chin as her saliva dribbles down her neck.

Clutching the back of her head, Bucky pounds away at her mouth, moaning low, Bucky watches as she chokes on his dick and gags as new tears swell up the corners of her eyes and flow down her cheeks.

He should feel sorry for her.

He knows he should stop.

The poor woman’s gagging on his cock. Her palms pressed open on his thighs trying to push him away or make him stop. He can see her neck veins bulging out as she squeezes her eyes shut and groans loudly. Opening her eyes, Bucky can see the fear in them.

Yeah… he should definitely stop.

Grinning, Bucky stops as he wiggles his hips, burying his cock deep in her mouth, moaning softly, he can feel his dick bending in the back of her throat. Gagging loudly she begins to slap at Bucky’s thighs frantically as she heaves even louder. Letting her go, she drops back as she falls to the floor.

Desperately sucking in some oxygen, her mouth open and slack, she looks up at Bucky trembling. Wiping at her chin and neck, she breathes hard.

Glancing down at her, Bucky cocks his head to the left. His dick hard and rigid he slowly wraps his hand around it and begins to pull on it.

“Get up.” He orders her.

Slowly getting up, she stands and pulls her lace robe back over her shoulders.

“Now…” He says. His eyes flicker to the stairs. “Go…”

Gasping out, she quickly turns on her heels and makes her way up the stairs to the second floor. Bucky watches her intently until she disappears up the second set of stairs. Tucking his dick back in his boxers, he walks over to the bar. Grabbing the bottle of Jack, Bucky twists the cap and doesn’t bother pouring himself a shot in a glass. Taking a long swig, he stares out the window overlooking the city. The burn of the whiskey scorches his throat as it settles in his belly.

Walking out into the balcony, Bucky grabs a cigarette from his pack and sparks it up. With a cigarette in one hand and a bottle in the other, he inhales deeply as the sweet nicotine seeps into his lungs.

Bucky’s thoughts drift. Drift over two hundred miles away.

To Briarwood.

To a little girl with wavy brown hair and eyes so violet Bucky sees them in his waking dreams.

To a little girl with a smart-ass fucking mouth…

Spread out on his desk… so young… so ready to be filled…

“Fuck! The hell is wrong with me!” Bucky mutters to himself. Jaw clenched and tensed as he wraps his lips around the bottle again. Swallowing hard, he quickly walks inside and leaves the bottle on the end table. Walking up the stairs, he walks down the short hallway and pushes open the double doors.

Walking into a large bedroom, the plush cream carpet has Bucky slipping off his shoes. Staring at the bed, it’s a massive four poster king. The black satin sheets are pulled down as a soft fire crackles in the background.

Unbuttoning his shirt, Bucky undoes his cuff-links and lets it fall to the floor.

“Here… let me… please.”

The woman’s sultry voice comes up behind him as she pushes his pants down over his hips, letting them slide down his lean muscular thighs, Bucky steps out of them.

Taking his hand and leading him over to the bed, she gets on her knees and pulls his socks off one by one as she discards them behind her. Hooking her hands in his boxers, she shoves them down and over his ass as she grips him. Squeezing his ass she licks up his cock and slips him into her mouth. Sucking him hard and quick, she pushes Bucky back on the bed.

Releasing his dick from her mouth with a loud wet pop, she stands up and shrugs off her robe. Bucky watches as she stands… completely naked.

Leaning up quickly he hooks his arm behind her and twist her body bringing her down on the bed. Licking into her mouth, she moans out loud spreading her thighs open for him. Pressing his throbbing cock against her drenched hole, she arches her back and lifts her hips to meet his dick.

Rubbing and grinding on her, Bucky grips himself and rubs his cock up and down on her entrance. Moaning breathy and loud, she rakes her nails on his back as she digs them in. “Oh Gawd! Bucky please!” The woman screams out. Her voice so full of need and want, and lust. Grinding against his dick, she moves her hips fast and angry. Bucky continues his slow torture on her as his dick slides up and down her clit. Circling his hips, he bites and licks her lips.

Gripping his cock in her hand, she pulls on it and tries to push him in her. Pulling away from her grasp, Bucky grabs her face in his hand, digging his fingers into her cheeks forcing her to look him, he’s pissed.

“Don’t!” Bucky snaps at the woman. “I don’t ever _fuck_ without a condom.”

“I—I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” The woman stutters out as she pulls open the nightstand drawer. Grabbing a brand new box of condoms she hands it to Bucky. “I’m sorry.” She whispers as she stares up at him.

Leaning back on his calves, he opens the box and pulls a condom out. Tossing the box to the side, he clips the tip of the condom wrapper with his teeth and rips it open. Sliding the condom out, he spits the wrapper over the side of the bed. Looking up at her, her eyes are locked onto his cock, Bucky slowly rolls the condom over his length, fitting him nice and snug he gives himself several quick yanks.

Shoving her thighs back, Bucky pushes forward, the tip of his cock at her entrance he can see her pussy pulsing and dripping.

“Bucky… please… make love to me.” The woman pleads with him.

Glancing up at her, Bucky smiles. But his smile doesn’t reach his eyes. “I don’t make love…” He leans down as he whispers against her parted lips. “I fuck.” Slamming into her hard, she screams out as her walls immediately clench down around him. Pulling all the way out he slams into her again and again. His hips snapping and smacking against her ass loud and hard and he doesn’t let up.

Her moans escalate louder and louder as Bucky pounds into her, his thighs flushed against her ass as he jackhammers deeper into her. Trying to kiss him, Bucky moves his face away.

Bucky doesn’t kiss when he fucks. That’s a rule for him. And he also doesn’t moan. That’s another rule for him. The only time a woman will ever get… and that’s a maybe… is a _‘oh fuck’_. And that’s only when Bucky’s getting his dick sucked. In his book, all women suck dick the same, they keep trying to outdo the woman who sucked him off before. So more than that… they won’t get. Not from him. To him… that’s a sign of weakness.

A man always needs to be in control. You let a woman hear you moan, she’ll know what makes you feel good and she’ll use sex to get anything and everything from you. And Bucky… and Bucky’s not about to let _any_ woman have that power over him.

Crying out, she clutches Bucky’s ass as she clenches her thighs around him. Pumping harder and faster and burying himself to the hilt inside her, Bucky huffs out a breath.

Pulling out of her quickly, he flips her around, grabbing her by her hips, he brings her to all fours. Lining up his cock Bucky slams into her again, forcing her to scream out again. Gripping her hips Bucky pounds back into her. His hips snapping furiously, the sound bouncing off the walls as her garbled moans and wordless screams fill up the space around him.

 _“AHHH!!! FUCK! OH GOD! B-buc… Bucky!”_ She yells out, her arms trembling and her body quaking under his onslaught.

Slowly down his pace, Bucky keeps one hand on her hip as the other hand reaches up and caresses her face, his fingers being sucked into her mouth as she laps her tongue all over them.

 _“Mm…_ you like that… _huh?_ You like when I fuck you? _Hm?_ You want me to stop? I can stop.” Bucky keeps his voice low and almost threatening. Reaching around he pulls her up, her back pressed up against his heated chest she purrs against his lips. Thumbing her clit, he slowly begins to draw little circles, exuding just the right amount of pressure with every flick of his tongue he teases her lobe and feathers soft open mouth kisses on her shoulder.

Shuddering, her body rocks on Bucky’s cock. Pulling out but not all the way, his tip circling her soaked hole, his hot breath on her neck has her moaning uncontrollably as his fingers work her from the front. “I can stop…” He repeats. Catching her earlobe between his teeth he nips and sucks as he bites down her jawline. Letting her go he pulls out all the way.

“NOOOO!” She screams out as she quickly turns around, grabbing Bucky by his chiseled shoulders pulls him to her as she slots her lips to his, slipping her tongue inside his mouth beckoning him for more.

Gripping her wrists, Bucky yanks her hands off of him as he pulls away from her kiss.

“No.” Bucky’s steely blue eyes bore a hole in the woman. She quickly ceases trying to kiss him.

“Bucky… please. I’ve wanted you for so long. Since the first time we met.” The woman stares into Bucky’s eyes, begging and pleading with him. She’s trembling all over as she runs her teeth over her swollen lips. Her entire body’s quaking and flushed, tiny pin pricks of blood surface on her skin where moments before Bucky’s body was slamming against hers. Twisting her wrist in his hold, her fingertips skim Bucky’s thighs. “P—please… I—I’ll give you _anything_ you want… please… fuck me…”

A dark a wicked look flashes in Bucky’s eyes. Spiking heat straight down to his core and curling around his throbbing cock. This… this is what control is all about. Making others do what he wants them to do. And Bucky, he’ll never take no for an answer. That’s not an option for him.

It’s wrong what he does, he knows that. But, the fact is he could care less. And this woman… under him, begging him, pleading with him… Bucky has to clip back a laugh as he watches her rub herself, trying to entice him. He’ll give her what she wants. Because in the end… he’ll get what he _needs_.

Letting her wrists go, he grazes his knuckles against her skin. That touch that’s barely enough sends thousands of electric shocks coursing through her body all at once. Moaning she throws her head back as Bucky continues to the curve of her breasts, his knuckles ghosting over her oversensitive skin. Pinching her nipples between his fingers her squeezes lightly.

 _“AHHH!_ Yes…” The woman pulls Bucky on top of her as they both fall on the bed. Lifting her hands above his head, he traces kisses down her neck as his tongue glides him down her chest.

Letting her hands go, he cups both her breasts, his fingers squeezing and kneading her flesh, he flicks the tip of his tongue at her already hardened nipples. Moaning and arching her back towards Bucky’s lapping tongue, she drops her hands to his firm ass and squeezes trying to push him inside her.

Hooking his hands under her thighs and with one swift yank, he drags her to the edge of the bed. Grabbing his cock, he positions himself and with one hard thrust he slams into her.

_“AHHH! BUCKY! OH GAWD!”_

Digging his fingers into her thighs he pounds deep inside her, her walls spasming around him as Bucky grits his jaw and pistons into her harder and faster. Her screams and moaning fill the room as Bucky’s thighs slap against her ass.

The slapping sound of his balls beating against her cheeks combined with her whimpers and pleas make Bucky pound into her harder still.

“Is this what you want? _Hm?”_ Bucky grabs her by hips quickly flipping her around. Pushing her face down on the bed, he pulls her legs off the bed and spreads her open with his thighs. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he yanks her head back as he leans down on her. His chest flushed to her back as he growls in her ear. “Tell me… _fuckin’_ tell me…”

“Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Bucky! P-plea—“ Her words get cut off as Bucky slams into her hard and fast. Pounding up in her, Bucky grips her hips, making her ass bounce back on him. Her loud screams become muffled as she buries her face in the satin duvet.

Bucky’s breathing is ragged and strained. Sweat drenching down the nape of his neck soaking the ends of his hair. Digging his fingers in her hips, his pelvis repeatedly slamming her forward, her hands reach out behind her, flailing madly as her loud moans and screams become cries as she shudders and screams out her orgasm.

Feeling her walls clench down around him. His cock dripping from her wetness, Bucky closes his eyes as he feels his balls tighten up. Gritting his jaw, Bucky pounds harder and harder into her and faster still as the slow build of his orgasm threatens to come to a head.

In the background, Bucky can still her the woman moaning and screaming for Bucky to come. Squeezing his eyes shut, the image that immediately jumps into Bucky’s head is of violet eyes, pink lips… and pale blue panties.

And that’s it…

That’s all it took...

Thrusting into the woman several more times, hard and shallow Bucky pulls out and yanks the condom off. Keeping one hand splayed on the woman’s ass, Bucky jerks his cock once, twice as he bites down a groan. His orgasm ripping through him, he silently mutters out _“Fuck…”_ Coming hard on her ass, he sprays her with his cum. Long hot streaks shooting up her back and on the bed, as Bucky continues to jerk his dick, draining every last drop on her.

Dropping his hands to his side, Bucky steps back. Breathing in deeply, he swallows hard and wipes the sweat off his brow.

Pushing herself off the bed, the woman’s arms and legs are shaking. Barely able to stand, she instantly grips onto the edge of the bed as she looks up at Bucky and immediately drops to her knees and takes Bucky’s still hardened dick into her mouth. Staring up at him, she sucks on his oversensitive tip, licking up the rest of his cum and swallowing it.

 _“Mm…”_ Bucky smiles lazily. Pulling his dick out of her mouth, he lifts her up on her feet. Rubbing his thumb against her cheek, she closes her eyes and leans into his touch. “How about, you go downstairs and makes us some drinks? _Hm?_ And I’ll be right there—“ Bucky glances over her shoulder to the bed. “—waiting for you.”

 _“Ah… ah…_ drink my _darling_? Yes. Of course.” The woman says out of breath as she glances up at Bucky. Her face completely red and stained with tracked tears, her eyelashes wet and matted as she tries to get a hold of the post and stop her ragged breathing. Nodding at Bucky, she slowly picks up her robe and puts it on as she turns to walk out of the bedroom.

“Oh hey…” Bucky says sweetly. Pulling the duvet off, he lays down and drapes himself on the bed. His fingers idly begin to trace the veins on his cock, pulling on his foreskin Bucky softly moans to himself. Keeping his eyes on the woman, he watches as her eyes follow his hand’s every move. Squeezing her thighs together, she gasp.

“Would you mind getting some fresh ice from the ice dispenser? Please… _baby_ …” Biting that bottom lip, Bucky rakes his teeth slowly as he drags his eyes down her body and back up again. Moving his hand from his cock, he places it on his stomach and the other arm behind his head, Bucky watches as she steels herself against the door jamb. Winking at her he adds with a smirk _“Baby_ … please… please don’t keep me waiting…” Lowering his eyes and dropping his voice a hair he whispers “Cause… when you get back—“ Bucky leans up on his elbow, his deep blue eyes sliding down her body as he licks and rolls his lips. Staring back up at her, he parts his lips and peeks a bit of that pink flesh, running it across his teeth. “— _m’gonna_ fuck you into the floor.”

_“Aahhh…”_

Taking two steps towards Bucky, he holds up his hand and shakes his head… no. “Now… go get my drink.”

Nodding her head, Bucky can see how she struggles to swallow. Tightening her robe around her waist she walks out of the room and heads down the stairs.

Quickly jumping off the bed, Bucky scrambles for his pants. Digging in the pocket he pulls out his cell phone. Spinning around madly he scans the bedroom. His eyes searching like a wild man on a hunt.

“Fuck!” He mutters. Running around to the other side of the bed, he pulls open the nightstand. Looking in, he doesn’t see it. “Fuck! Where is it?”

 _“Darling?”_ The woman calls up from the bottom of the stairs.

 _“Oh shit.”_ Bucky turns and stops “Yes baby?” He calls down to her.

 _“Darling?_ We seem to be out of limes. Would you like me to fetch you some fresh ones?”

Limes? The hell is she talking about Bucky thinks. Then it hits him. “Yes!” He yells back loud. Facing the room again, he walks over to the closet. “Fresh limes! Yes I want some! A lot of limes!”

“Very well _darling_ , it’ll be just a tad longer.”

Shrugging his shoulders Bucky rolls his eyes “Okay.” He replies with an edge of annoyance in his voice.

Hearing her open the door and leave the room, Bucky yanks the closet door open as the overhead light comes on. His eyes immediately look left and then right. Stopping when he sees what he’s looking for.

Grabbing her purse, Bucky throws it on the bed. Opening it, he looks inside and unzips the inside pocket. Digging in he finds what he’s looking for.

Her cellphone.

Entering her unlock code, Bucky glances over his shoulder. Swiping her phone, he taps her email app opening all her emails. Putting her phone down on the bed, he grabs his cell quickly, he knows he doesn’t have much time. Opening up an app that a very good friend of his gave him, he points his phone to hers and almost immediately he gets a message on his screen.

**Sync emails confirm**

Tapping on the ‘yes’ icon, the downloading of emails begins to countdown. Within seconds, another message appears across his screen.

**Syncing complete**

Closing down her emails, Bucky slides over to her text messages. Pointing his phone again, another message appears.

**Sync text messages confirm**

Tapping on the ‘yes’ icon again, the text messages instantly begin to download. And just as quickly the same message appears again.

**Syncing complete**

Closing down her text messages, Bucky puts her phone back in her purse, zipping up the pocket and putting it back in the closet and closing the doors. Hearing the door open, he dives on the bed and grabs the blanket draping it over his thighs.

 _“Sweetheart…”_ The woman calls for Bucky. “I forgot the ice, I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be waiting…” Bucky yells back.

Pulling his phone out from under the pillow, he opens up his text messages. Sliding over to the new ones, he scrolls over until he finds the ones he needs.

A wicked smile ghost his lips as he begins to read them.

***Sweetheart, it looks like I won’t be leaving this meeting anytime soon. We may have to pull an all nighter***

***Oh my luv… I’m sorry. I wish there was something I could do. I hate when you stay out late. You know how much I hate being alone. I miss you so***

***I know, well, at least you’ll be in the City with the girls tonight. Enjoy yourself at the show and I trust you booked yourself a lovely room. I won’t have you driving all the way back home tonight***

***Always taking care of me. Oh how I do love you. And yes, I have booked us a lovely hotel in the City, its beautiful my luv. It overlooks Central Park. The view is spectacular. Next time we come into the City, we must book it for ourselves***

***As you wish, sweetheart. Anything for you. Tell me. Did you like your gift? I saw it and I immediately knew it belonged on your wrist.***

***Of course I did. You do spoil me so. I am the luckiest woman alive to have a husband like you. Darling, you’re the best at what you do and your law firm is the best equipped to handle what comes next. I have all the faith in you. Never have I ever doubted you in anything***

***It’s a financial disaster. As it is, the doors of Westgate Academy will end up shutting down for good within five, six months tops. We are covering our asses every which way we can. But if the press gets a hold of this, of how bad it is, well. Westgate is in a complete and utter state of crisis. Brian believes he can wrangle up some ‘donations’ from several Senators and Congressmen. They’re not the best. It’s a ‘you wash my back, because I washed yours’ type thing***

***Can he do that? Will it keep Westgate afloat?***

***I’ve been advising him that’s the only way. However, these ‘donations’ are going to come with a heavy cost. It’s shady, this whole thing is shady. But, I’m the best at what I do. Whatever it takes, I’ll get it done***

***I love it when you talk like that. You are the best at what you do. And Westgate should count his blessings to have you and your firm representing him***

***I just have to make sure the Board of Commissioners don’t get wind of this. Politicians are a funny species my luv. They all have their dirty little secrets. They’ll pay high dollar to keep things quiet. If I can convince them, we won’t have to proceed with the bankruptcy. That’s the only way. I’ll be meeting with them day after tomorrow. At the lake house. It’s private enough for both Senator Clemmings and Congressman Richards***

***You are ruthless my darling***

***I am aren’t I... But I must go now, I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon. I love you. And do have fun tonight.***

***I love you too. And… I will have fun tonight. Goodnight darling***

***Night my luv***

Covering his mouth, Bucky huffs out a laugh to himself. So, Westgate is into bribery is he now? Him and his fucking lawyer. Grinning from ear to ear, Bucky picks up his boxers and slides them on. With his cell still in his hand, he grabs a cigarette from the pack on the nightstand.

Walking out into the bedroom balcony he leans against the brick façade. Sparking up his cigarette he sucks in that sweet, delicious nicotine. Replaying what he just read in his mind, Bucky can’t help but think about the ramifications of what _this_ means.

Lawyers, politicians and cheating wives. They’re all the same in Bucky’s book. They all have their uses. One way or another. And at this moment, Bucky’s got a slutty cheating wife begging to be fucked again. Willing to do anything for him as long as he’s in her bed. Even if that bed is in a fancy hotel room overlooking Central Park on her husband’s dime.

Bucky doesn’t care about her. Never has. The sex isn’t what he’s after. It’s her lawyer husband and his affiliates is what he’s after. So he’ll fuck her every now and then. Keep her on his tight leash. Keep her wanting more… and in turn, he’ll get what he wants. Information. Even if she doesn't know she's giving it to him.

Shaking his head he chuckles as he pulls on his cigarette again. The cool October night air, chilly his skin, pebbling it with little goosebumps.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his hand he glances down and slides it open. A bright red message flashes across the screen. Opening up his remote viewer, a real time image immediately fills the screen.

“What the fuck?” Bucky looks closer as the motion detector moves the security camera and zooms in.

Running low and hunched over, along the south gate, Bucky’s jaw drops.

 _“Oh…_ you gotta be _fuckin’_ kidding me right now.” Clenching his jaw, Bucky flicks the cigarette off the balcony. The veins in his neck pulsing as his anger rises… again.

Watching, Bucky sees her hair is tied back in a loose ponytail. She’s wearing a hooded gray sweater and black jeans. A dark blue back pack hangs on her shoulder. Bucky doesn’t have to see her face to know who it is.

“Turn around… let me see your… face.” Bucky whispers.

His eyes are locked onto the screen…

And as if she clearly heard him…

She turns around. Not just her face, but her entire body. Standing straight up she looks right at the security camera.

He doesn’t realize he’s clutching his phone…

A soft gasp escapes Bucky’s lips…

He can’t stop staring at the violet eyes staring back at him through the camera…

“Y’know I’m watching you… don’t you... _little girl…”_

Slowly nodding her head, Lexi rolls her lips as she pulls on her hood…

Huffing out a strained breath… the heat that’s instantly sparked in his core ignites every lustful thought he’s had about her since the first night they met…

Bucky watches as she runs to the gate, climbs up and over and disappears...

Closing his eyes, Bucky slides his hand down his stomach…

His cock’s already hard as fuck as he begins to stroke himself through the thin material…

_Naughty, naughty little girl…_

_Just doesn’t… listen…_

_Well… I guess I’ll just have to teach you a lesson… won’t I…_

_I told you…_

_I told you what would happen…_

_What I’ll be forced to do to you…_

_Such a bad, disobedient little girl…_

_You need to be punished…_

Opening his eyes, Bucky bites his lip hard as he clips back a groan, his cock leaking against his boxers…

Looking out towards the lights of the City, Bucky grins as he whispers to himself…

_I’ll see you soon… Miss Greyson…_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for this chapter
> 
> 'Run This Town' by: Jay-Z feat: Rihanna & Kanye West
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter... As always love love the feedback...
> 
> Also I'm on Instagram... follow me there if you'd like. I post pics, updates and teasers of my current works and future works.
> 
> @sebastianstan_igfanpage
> 
> Thank you for reading...

**Author's Note:**

> Starting The Headmaster Playlist...
> 
> 1) PINK BOX: SONGS OF PINK FLOYD "YOUNG LUST"


End file.
